


The Demigods of Camp Neptune

by KananiNeko



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cheating, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fantasy, OC Hell, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Post-Canon, Short Chapters, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, actual characters only show up once and are barely mentioned im sorry, basically a shitpost, crack? idk lol it's so bad it basically is, cringey, different camp/not camp half blood, forever unfinished, i wrote this when i was in middle school im sorry, kinda an au? idk, no seriously- some of the chapters are like 1 paragraph long, plot holes, probably doesn't work with canon lore at all im sorry, read this purely to laugh at its terribleness, so many plot holes its not even funny, teen drama, the first chapter is kinda long but the rest are really short, way too many OCs, way too many POVs, wayyy too much relationship drama, wrote this a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 20,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KananiNeko/pseuds/KananiNeko
Summary: Camp Neptune is a camp for demigods located in Virginia that is run by the Roman god Neptune and offers support to the children of all types of gods. Scarlet Kindelli, daughter of Hades, Lana Lover, daughter of Aphrodite, the twin children of Neptune, Juliette and Julian Vinson, and several other demigods deal with camp life, monster attacks, and relationship drama.BEWARE: I wrote this story when I was really young, during 2016-2017. There are so many plot holes/stuff that makes no sense, and it remains forever unfinished/abandoned. I just wanted to post it here for fun, because I think it's fun/funny to read. Also, this is a story about OC's; the PJO/HOO characters only show up for a one-chapter cameo and they are only mentioned in the background. It is also set in Camp Neptune, a made-up camp. BTW don't expect this to fit in with canon at all and so much stuff doesn't make sense with the rules of the world; also I said that there were Egyptian demigods even tho I'm pretty sure those don't exist in canon. Anyways, have fun reading this absolutely terrible but funny dumpster fire written by 12 year old me.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Runaways (Scarlet's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> If you see numbers like [1] in the story, at the bottom will be my comments about the previous sentence/word correspoding to that number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read the description: I wrote this story when I was really young, during 2016-2017. There are so many plot holes/stuff that makes no sense, and it remains forever unfinished/abandoned. I just wanted to post it here for fun, because I think it's fun/funny to read. Also, this is a story about OC's; the PJO/HOO characters only show up for a one-chapter cameo and they are only mentioned in the background. It is also set in Camp Neptune, a made-up camp. BTW don't expect this to fit in with canon at all and so much stuff doesn't make sense with the rules of the world; also I said that there were Egyptian demigods even tho I'm pretty sure those don't exist in canon. Anyways, have fun reading this absolutely terrible but funny dumpster fire written by 12 year old me.

Beginning of PART ONE: Life at Camp

I never expected to see my dad when I walked home from first grade that morning, but there he was, a man in black robes with greasy jet-black hair and dark, deep black eyes. When I opened the door, he stared at me for so long his eyes seemed to pierce my soul. 

I finally tore my eyes away from his and asked him, “Uhh, who are you?” 

My dad brushed his long hair out of his face and responded, “Why, Scarlet dear, I’m your father,” I stared at him with a confused look on my face. We didn't look a bit alike, with my dark red hair and strange violet eyes. I looked more like my mom, Luna Kindelli, whose hair looked like mine. I have no clue where my violet eyes came from, but this weird dad guy seemed to have something to do with it. I’d never met my dad before and my mom had never said anything about him when I asked about him. 

“Okay, um... dad, what’s your name?” I questioned. It felt weird to be asking that. 

Then he answered, “Hades, my dear. My name is Hades.” 

“Um, like the Greek god of death?” I asked. This guy was really strange. I was about to question him more, when he turned and quickly walked down the hallway. 

“Uh, where’s Mom?” I asked. 

“She-” his voice cracked. I immediately knew something was wrong. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked my dad in a worried voice. He turned and opened the door to my mom’s room. She was lying in bed, unmoving. “The ambulance will be here, right?!” I questioned, panic building up in my throat. 

“No. I stopped them,” my dad answered in a sad voice. 

“What?! But- but-” I exclaimed, “she’s not moving!”

“It’ll be fine. Just go outside for a moment. Come back in when the lock clicks,” he told me. I obeyed him and stepped out into the hallway. I heard some sobbing and then silence. Then the lock clicked. I slowly turned the doorknob and stepped into the room. My mouth dropped open in shock when I saw an empty bed, sheets strewn everywhere, and an ornately carved sword lying on the carpet. That surely hadn't been there before the lock clicked! 

Suddenly, I felt an urge to go pick up the sword and I started walking toward the curved blade. Then I came back to sense and thought, *Should a seven-year-old really be picking up a sword? I mean, why is this thing even here?!!* I started walking away when I spotted a sticky note stuck to the sword’s carved blade. Now this was getting interesting! I trotted back towards the sword and plucked off the sticky note. It said: “To Scarlet Luna Kindelli, From: Your Dad and Mom- Be safe!” Now my life was getting stranger and more interesting every second. I finally decided to keep the sword because it was all I had left of my family (whatever happened to them!). I picked up the very heavy sword and suddenly realized that I might never see my mom (or dad) again, and I didn't even know what happened to them. I pushed over a vase and then I started pushing over every vase and photo in the house. As soon as I got to the bottom floor, I was so mad that I pushed down the photo of Mom and I when I was a baby that Mom loved. I picked it up and tucked it in my pocket. 

Then, suddenly the ground started cracking open. About five bony white skeletons climbed out of the ground. I was scared, shocked, and surprised, and I screamed so loud that the whole neighborhood could probably hear me. Then the skeletons turned and faced me, like they were waiting for orders from me. 

“Go away!” I yelled at them, tears streaking my face. I ran out of the house, not caring where I was heading or how long it took me to get there. 

Suddenly I stopped to take a breath. I was on a sidewalk next to a row of very close together townhouses. Nobody was on the street, the sky was darkening, and I could already see the moon. Suddenly, as I was looking at the sky, a girl ran into me and we both tumbled onto someone’s yard. 

“Hey! Watch it!” I yelled at her, my temper still raging. 

“What?” asked the girl. She sat up and my temper suddenly dissolved when I looked at her. She was beautiful. I mean gorgeous beautiful. She was the most beautiful person I’d ever seen, and she was only seven years old! Her pretty forest green eyes and perfect eyelashes were mesmerizing, and her jet black hair flowed even though it fell only to her shoulders. She had a perfectly shaped face and no freckle or spot invaded it, unlike me. I had thousands of freckles, and everyone who saw me told me that it looked like my cheeks had been sprinkled with pepper, but this girl was an exception. 

“You’re beautiful!” I said. Then I realized that I had blurted out and I covered my mouth. 

“It’s okay,” laughed the girl in a sweet, flowing voice. “You’re pretty too!” 

“Sure,” I said. 

“No, really!” she exclaimed. “Look! I have a mirror!” She pulled a pocket-sized makeup mirror out of the pocket of her tattered, faded pink dress. I looked at my reflection and suddenly realized that I was pretty. Well, in a creepy way. I hadn't looked in the mirror lately. I was much prettier than I used to be, but nowhere as pretty as this girl. 

“Oh, by the way,” I asked, “what’s your name? I’m Scarlet.” 

“Oh, I’m Lana,” she told me. 

“Okay. Why are you here?” I asked her. 

“I ran away. You don't want to know why,” Lana responded. 

“Same here,” I said. We decided to walk together. “Where are you headed?” I asked.  
She replied, “My dad told me that I should run until I found my old babysitter who’s 18- a girl named Kacey. Speaking of ages, how old are you?” 

“I’m seven. Same with you?” I asked. 

“Yep,” she replied. “Let’s go find Kacey!”  
We walked and chatted for a while when she finally realized that I was holding a sword. 

“What’s that?” she asked. “I was so distracted by you that I didn't notice it!” Lana pointed to my sword. I sighed. 

“Listen...” I said. Then I told her my story. We walked along, chatting and talking, when suddenly we arrived at a park. 

“Ahh,” I sighed. “I haven't sat for so long!” I sat down on a wooden bench next to Lana. Suddenly, a girl, about eighteen, appeared. She had very pale brown hair, big brown and orange spotted glasses, hazel eyes, and a faint spray of freckles across her nose. She wore a white t-shirt with a yellow trident on it and the words “Camp Neptune” spelled across it in blue. She was also wearing a purple name tag that said “Kacey”. [1] When Lana spotted the name tag, she jumped up. 

“Kacey! You’re my old babysitter!” she exclaimed. 

“Yeah, so what?” Kacey asked. 

“My dad told me to find you when he told me to run away! And I’m Lana!” Lana told her. 

“Wait a moment, hold up! What’s going on?! And who’s this fella over here?!” Kacey pointed to me. Lana and I explained our stories and then Kacey said, “Ah, yes. Neptune told me to lead two little demigods to camp Neptune tonight! I decided to try you two. Looks like I was right- yes, you two are definitely not mortals!”

“Huh?” I asked, looking up. Lana was bathed in pink light and there was a neon pink heart floating above her head. “Aw, man! It’s blinding me!” I yelled, covering my eyes. That heart was intensely neon! 

“Yay! You’ve been claimed! You’re so Aphrodite! I knew that from the start!” Kacey said while clapping and jumping up and down. Well, some people were strange. Kacey totally didn't make sense! Then, suddenly, Kacey looked at the sky. “Oh, no! It’s midnight!” she exclaimed. 

“What, is this Cinderella or something?!” I mumbled. 

“No, we gotta get to camp!” yelled Kacey. “Quick, follow me!” She bolted around the bench. 

“Whoa, hold up, lady!” I yelled. Lana and I stood up and rushed after Kacey. I heard the scraping of claws on pavement and the snapping of teeth behind us. 

“Don’t look back!” Kacey warned us. Then I heard the sound of flapping wings and whatever was behind us lifted up into the sky. “RUN!” Kacey screeched at us.  
She raced down the road and we scrambled after her until I could see a gateway ahead of us, with burning torches held in clasps on a stone slab held up by two ornately carved columns. 

“Go through that arch! Quickly!” screamed Kacey. We were quite far away from the arch but we kept running. Some people ran out from the arch, wearing shirts like Kacey’s. Two kids, a girl and a boy who looked about our age, ran forward. 

“What’s going on?!” yelled the girl. 

“Go!” Kacey shouted. “Juliette, Julian! Get back to camp now!” 

“Seriously, Kacey! We need to know!” Julian said firmly. 

“Yeah,” replied Juliette. “Why’s there a dragon here?” 

“Go!” Kacey pleaded, hope glimmering in her eyes, “Go, and you’ll survive!”  
I turned away from the three people and noticed a gigantic, scaly red dragon about to breath fire onto Kacey, but she was still arguing with Juliette and Julian. 

“Kacey, move!” I screamed. Kacey rolled away and narrowly missed a ball of fire the dragon had shot out of its mouth. Now the grass where Kacey had been standing was charred black. The dragon swooped down and stuck out its claws. When the dragon rose up, Julian had three long scratches on his arm. 

“Oww!” screeched Julian. Blood was seeping from the wound. 

“Call the Apollo kids!” shouted Kacey. Soon a team of teenagers with medicines and herbs rushed up to Julian and helped him with the wound. Then, while everyone turned to focus on Julian, the dragon roared and snatched up Kacey in his claws. 

“Kacey!!!” screamed Lana. It seemed like Lana had been close friends with Kacey. [2] Tears were falling from her beautiful eyes and her voice was hoarse from yelling. 

“I’ll be back!” shouted Kacey, but her call was blown away with the wind. I didn't know what to do, so I followed the clump of people back through the arch. There was a whole gigantic neighborhood stuffed in this place, but the strangest thing of all was that a shimmering border encircled the whole neighborhood (at least I guessed, because the neighborhood was so big I could barely see an eighth of it). Wow, was all I could think.  
Then Juliette turned to Lana and I and said, “Welcome to Camp Neptune!” 

-Scarlet K.

[1]- Ok but why would she be wearing a name tag tho?  
[2]- Bruh,,, Lana is 7 and Kacey is 18, how tf could they be close friends? Also Lana said she was her "old babysitter" as if they hadn't met in a while

This whole thing makes like no sense akljsdjlksdlkjds


	2. Death Girl and Beauty Face (Theo's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the most cringey chapters lmao. I know this probably doesn't work with canon lore/rules and all, I'm so sorry, this was written by middle school me. (also btw I'm not really in this fandom anymore/I read the books long ago so I don't remember much I'm sorry ;-;)

I wasn't there to see the dragon attack, but I’ve heard all about it. Monsters usually attack when new demigods come to camp. Okay, I’m 16, and now so is everyone, like Beauty Face, Death Girl, Juliette, and Julian, and Kacey is a soft spot for everybody, so you’re probably wondering why I’m writing this, but it’s because I want to fill you in on the story. I’ve learned the whole thing already! 

So, when newcomers enter Camp Neptune, if it’s during mortal school year, they have to go to Demigod School, where there are lots of classes, but here are some examples: Archery, Monster Classifying, Deity Class, Greek to Roman Deities, Greek, Latin, Egyptian, Greek History, Roman History, and Egyptian History. Only a few. (And yes, we do have Greek, Roman, and Egyptian demigods here.) Also, yes, the Greek, Roman, and Egyptian deities are real and yes, they sometimes marry mortals (or demigods!) to have children called demigods, who are half god, half human (also called half-bloods). 

Okay, so back to the story: when Scarlet walked in she was claimed by Hades. (Which means the god’s symbol appears above their head and people know who their godly parent is.) Done with that story. 

Anyway, I’m Theo Emerson and I’m the son of Hecate, the minor goddess of magic. I just got here. Okay, enough about me. 

Also, we fight battles here with the monsters we’ve captured and the monsters that try to break the border, but they can’t and it makes a lot of ruckus so we usually go outside of camp and kill them. 

Anyway, back to the story, if I had been at camp, I would've been 7 when the dragon attacked, but I wouldn't have been one to go out. I was a bit of a scaredy cat then (hehe). I always make up nicknames for people and call them by them (now and then). So, when Death Girl and Beauty Face [1] came into my life, that’s what I called them (Don’t judge me). I knew that Beauty Face could live in the empty Aphrodite cabin, (we have a cabin for every deity and their demigods live in them, just saying) because for some reason, Aphrodite liked to stay in her Venus form now and only have Venus demigods, so the Aphrodite cabin was empty (except for Beauty Face’s 6 siblings [2]). Death Girl didn't want to be alone in the Hades cabin (what, she was seven!) so she stayed in the Aphrodite cabin with Beauty Face and her siblings, Brett, Halley, Mary, Leah, Jackie, and Lila. Lana loved the cabin and of course, the room was pink, so Death Girl didn't like it, but Beauty Face decided that Death Girl could put up her cat posters. 

Anyway, here’s something really interesting I need to tell you. You know how I said that some gods marry demigods [3], well, here’s the fun part. For example, Julian and Juliette, the twins. Their mom was a daughter of Athena so Athena’s their grandma, right. We figured out that Beauty Face’s dad was a son of Hades and that Death Girl’s mom was a daughter of Aphrodite! So they kind of match up and get to be in the same cabin. (Oh, and how they get claimed is above their head it shows the deity’s symbol split into four parts! Weird but true!) Anyway, the only demigods at camp who are only one quarter mortal are Julian, Juliette, Death Girl, Beauty Face, their siblings, Kevin (son of Ares, ¼ Jupiter), Tyler (son of Mars, ¼ Bellona), and some others I don’t remember (they’re almost all 16!). 

Okay, anyway, it’s Theo Emerson, son of Hecate, and next time I won't be filling you in, that’s for sure! And if you don't believe me, oh, you wait! 

-Theo E. 

[1]- these are literally the worst nicknames ever wtf, and also he never uses them to refer to them again so idk wtf he's talking about  
[2]- I know this makes no sense with the first chapter (they would've been running away with her, right?) but just go with it  
[3]- I'm not sure bc I read the books long ago, but I'm pretty sure this doesn't *ever* happen, it just seems,, uhh,, *weird* bc wouldn't they be literally marrying their uncle/aunt???... idk


	3. BFFs and Secrets (Lana's POV)

Oh my gods, it’s so hard to be an Aphrodite kid! (and one quarter Hades) First of all, everyone admires you, second of all, your phone rings and gives you texts, emails, and phone calls every second, you worry so much about your makeup and fashion, and you have WAY too many BFFs and secrets!!! Also, sharing a cabin with a Hades kid (even a girl!) is hard. But I won't let Scarlet move to the Hades cabin anytime soon. She’s like a sister. 

Anyway, here are my BFFs: Juliette, Julian (he’s not my boyfriend!!!), Scarlet, Kacey (DON'T MENTION THAT SHE’S NOT HERE ANYMORE), and someone I won’t mention for the life of me. I know, it doesn't seem like much, but when you’re keeping track of their lives, times, and problems (don't ask!), it can get a little trick having five Best Friends Forever! Alright, and about secrets, I have two. One I can't tell and one that’s too hard to keep. Yes, it’s about the “someone I won't mention for the life of me”. And actually, I can mention him after the secret gets out. 

So I was walking to the Demeter cabin with nobody around. (At least I thought!) I secretly cracked open the door and soft vines pulled me through. I gently landed on the carpet (made of grass, don't ask) and the vines released me. Remy Palmer, brother of Bryce Palmer, one of Julian’s best friends, walked up to me, sucking the vines into his hands. I almost melted looking at him. He had curly black hair and hazel eyes. 

When the door opened, his little sister, Bluebell, almost woke up, but Remy drew out his vines and pulled up her soft green blanket. Wow, was he a master at vines! Then he sucked the vines back and spoke. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Lana, I was waiting for you! You haven't come here in a long time.” He looked at me. He looked hurt. 

“Remy! I couldn't come here for so long because my friends were watching over me for so long. It was the first night that Scarlet actually fell asleep!” I exclaimed. 

“It’s okay,” said Remy. “Just follow me, Lana!” Remy got up and we walked out of the cabin. I followed. Suddenly I heard footsteps and the turning of a doorknob from the Athena cabin, which was right next to the Demeter cabin. Remy and I froze. The Athena cabin’s door opened, and there stood Juliette, Julian, and Scarlet, staring straight at us. 

“Wha-what are you doing here?” I asked. 

“Oh, we were just sleeping over with Maya from the Athena cabin. I was still awake when you crept away and I followed you, but when I saw the twins in the Athena cabin, I decided to check you out in the morning and sleep over with the Athena kids. The better question is, Lana Winter, what are you doing here?!” exclaimed Scarlet. I didn't know what to say. 

“I...I...” was all I could manage. But then Remy came to the rescue. 

“It’s okay, Lana, you can tell them. They’re your friends! And it will also be easier to come here,” he whispered to me. 

“Okay,” I said, ready to speak. “Guys, Remy is... is... Remy is...my boyfriend!” I blurted out. 

“How come you never told us?!” asked Julian. 

“Because I didn't want you guys to feel bad about me having a boyfriend and you not!” I replied. 

“Ya think I feel bad?! I never would’ve wanted one! You’re a child of Aphrodite and me of Hades! Big difference!” exclaimed Scarlet. Good for her, I guess. Two more to go. 

“Well,” said Julian, “I have enough Followers. I thought maybe you’d be jealous!” (by the way, Julian’s probably the most popular boy at camp. He has more than 90 girls who chase after him in clumps, called “Followers” led by Marie Anderson, daughter of Apollo, and her two BFFs, Renee Salvatore and Catherine Hyacinth. [Renee is a daughter of Apollo and Catherine is a daughter of Venus]. Almost all the rest are Venus (they take up A LOT of the camp, and I’m the only good fighter who is a child of Aphrodite/Venus!) and they’re really annoying and crazy about Julian.)[1]

One more to go!

“Have you forgotten about Brendon?!” asked Juliette. Oh, yeah! Now I remembered her boyfriend, Brendon (son of Mars). BFFs are really hard to keep track of when you’ve got five! 

-Lana W. (P.S.- I’m still not telling my other secret... yet!)

[1]- ugh I'm so sorry for stereotyping Aphrodite/Venus kids like that :(


	4. Visitors at Camp (Remy's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter ever askjdfkds
> 
> Also btw this is the only chapter where the PJO/HOO characters show up, and they're just mentioned in passing, I'm sorry. Also idk if this works with canon either, but 12 year old me didn't care when writing this lol.

I really hoped that the word of Lana and I wouldn’t get out, but it did. After our run-in with Lana’s buddies, Julian’s Followers figured out, and they told their friends, their friends told their friends, and so on until the whole camp knew. So long for a secret! Anyway, I’m here to tell you about our visitors. Obviously you’ve heard of Percy Jackson and Annabeth and Piper and Jason and all those guys, but you’ve never heard of them visiting Camp Neptune, have you? Well, here they are. They’re all like 25 or so now, and they’re all married now [1]. They’re here visiting and all the little kids love them! They’re so cute! (Sorry, I learned to like kids from Lana!) I told Annabeth she should name her future kids Anna and Beth, but she wouldn't agree with me, so, oh well (and I don't know if Percy would agree with it). The big seven made a speech and then we had this huge dance party! It was awesome! (I danced with Lana, of course!) Anyway, after the speech, some other demigods from camp Half-Blood and Jupiter came. It was really cool. I love it when visitors come because we get advice from other camps! I showed my vines to Percy and he said that they were really cool! I’m just a huge Percy Jackson fan! Okay, sorry, I see Percy signing autographs! I’ve got to go! Bye!

-Remy P.

[1]- I meant that all the couples are within the group are married, not like all of them are married to each other as a huge multi-person couple lol


	5. The Demigod Dance (Juliette's POV)

The night before the visitors were going to return to their camps, we had a huge dance. Yes, Remy probably already mentioned it, the big dance after the big seven’s speech. But what he didn't mention was that it is an annual event that every demigod at camp waits for. The demigods get to perform songs whenever they want, there’s dancing, snacks, food, refreshments, and even the Camp Pool is open! It’s really awesome! 

At the dance, my favorite part was when I was dancing with Brendon, my boyfriend. I loved dancing with him, with his windswept blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Lana always said that our matching blue eyes and my brown hair and his blonde hair looked perfect together. I always loved it when she said that. I can't help it! Brendon is awesome and super nice. (one of the only nice Ares/Mars kids![1]) 

Lana was dancing with Remy and the Followers were all asking Julian to dance, but he kept saying no. I smiled. I really loved camp life. Camp Neptune was the perfect home for me. I saw so many demigods who were happily dancing and having a good time! Then I looked over and saw Scarlet sitting in the corner, alone. 

“Wait here, Brendon,” I told Brendon. 

“Alright, Juliette,” he responded.   
I weaved through dancing demigods until I reached Scarlet and said, “Scarlet, what’s wrong?” 

“Juliette, do you see, no one’s dancing with me! Not that I want to dance with someone, it’s just- everyone else’s having a good time!” Scarlet sighed.   
I thought for a while and then said, “You know what, Scarlet? Our DJ, Jonathan, wants to dance so he quit being the DJ. Do you want to be the DJ, Scarlet?” 

“Yes!” Scarlet exclaimed. She jumped up, flashed me a smile, and sped up to the stage.   
I walked back to Brendon and he said, “Tell me about it!” I explained Scarlet’s problem and how I solved it and Brendon and I started dancing again. Suddenly Abigail and Ricky, two demigods, crashed into us. As we helped each other up, Ricky slapped his forehead. 

“You would think a son of Bellona would be good at dancing! But I’m not!” he said.   
His girlfriend, Abigail, daughter of Ceres, waved her hand at him and said, “You’re only good in battle! I’m sorry, Brendon and Juliette!” 

“Oh, it’s okay!” said Brendon. Then, when Abigail and Ricky left, Brendon and I heard a voice on the loudspeaker. 

“Juliette Vinson, Lana Winter, Scarlet Kindelli, and Julian Vinson, report to guard duty!” blared the voice of my dad. 

“Oh, no!” I sighed. “Not guard duty!” Guard duty was when a few random people were called to guard the area where we kept our captured monsters, and it was really boring. Suddenly, Julian put my sword in my hand and rushed off. 

“Go to guard duty!” Brendon urged. Little did I know, he would not be there for me much longer. 

-Juliette V.

[1]- Once again, why am I stereotyping everyone aklajkdkjs


	6. Guard Duty (Brendon's POV)

When Juliette was called for guard duty and she left, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't dance alone, or with anyone other than Juliette. I would’ve taken Scarlet’s spot as DJ, but Remy had already taken it. The Followers were talking about Julian while he was off on guard duty. I heard just too much squealing of girls from over there, so I walked outside. I grabbed my sword, just to be ready (What? I’m a son of Mars!!) and I strolled around outside, and before I knew it, I was in the forest. 

I ran calling, “Juliette! Where are you?!” No one answered until I neared the old Camp Neptune Fort (it was really broken-down; it had no walls or roof and the seat [a log] was crumbling to pieces). “Juliette!” I called. 

“What?!” asked a voice, definitely Juliette’s! I rushed to her and she said, “Brendon, why are you here? Was there an attack?” She had a worried look on her face. 

“No,” I said. “It’s just, I didn't have anything to do at the dance because Remy took the DJ spot, so I wandered around outside and I found myself here, so I might as well find you!”

“Okay,” said Juliette. “You can be on guard duty too!” 

“The more the merrier!” shouted Lana. Juliette smiled at me and I wanted to be there forever, but the loudspeaker just had to blare in my face. 

“Brendon Cole! The kids being trained need you! Come to the Training Center now!” the speaker blared. It definitely wasn't Neptune’s voice! It sounded more like Drake Slither [1], son of Apophis (the evil Egyptian snake god). Anyway, I trudged down to the Training Center. I could hear Juliette’s voice calling after me. 

“It just means you’re one of the best fighters at camp!” she yelled. I sighed. When I arrived, I walked into the training area and started training the kids. Suddenly, the door opened and Michael Rhebuski, my Greek half-brother, walked in, 

“Hey, bro! I’ll help the kids. Don’t worry, you can go to guard duty!” he said. How did he know?! I didn't care, I just ran out of the Training Center and rushed through the forest and straight to the barrier between Camp Neptune and the piece of forest we use to keep monsters who we captured. Juliette, Julian, Scarlet, and Lana were picking up their weapons and leaving. 

“Hey, Juliette!” I called. She rushed forward to meet me. 

“Brendon!” she yelled. I suddenly remembered that Date Night was tomorrow! (The holiday made up by the Venus kids)

“Uh, Juliette, will you go with me to Date Night?” I asked her. 

“Of course, Brendon!” Juliette exclaimed. 

“Yes!” I said. Scarlet rolled her eyes while Lana clapped her hands. This was going to be awesome!   
Suddenly the loudspeaker blared, “Brendon Cole! Newcomer duty!” and I rushed off to go greet the newcomers. Little did I know, this moment would change my life. 

-Brendon C. 

[1]- wow what a totally non-obviously-evil/snake-like name (btw he literally barely shows up again idk why I even mentioned him lol)


	7. Love Flowers Are in the Air (Marie's POV)

I just couldn't wait for Date Night! I love it so much! (Probably because my BFFs are all Venus kids, except for Renee. She’s my half sister!) I know, I know, I won't get to go with Julian, but here’s the thing about the Followers and I: the other Followers (I know! I’m telling the truth!) don't like Julian as much as me, and they maybe (secretly) have other crushes! (What? They’re Venus kids!) Yeah, I know, they think Julian has good looks and do whatever he tells them to do, but I STILL like him more! I know, it’s so confusing. I always wanted to be a Venus kid, but I have to be Apollo. No more said. I’m the only one who really likes Julian out of all the Followers, and no one knows it, not even my BFFs, Catherine and Renee. That’s why I lead the Followers (with my two buddies, of course!). Anyway, this chapter’s supposed to be about Date Night, not Julian! :(  
Okay, so I walked into the fenced off area where Neptune’s Seafood Restaurant (which did not only serve seafood, Neptune just wanted to call it that and nobody goes against a god’s opinion!), the Camp Pool (think about it, Camp Neptune), and this fenced off place with one soccer goal and some soccer balls were (which demigods played soccer on). But tonight was Date Night (usually only high schoolers went) so tables and chairs were set up in the restaurant, “soccer field”, and around the shining waters of the pool. I could already see some seats and tables filled in, like, for example, Juliette and Brendon and Lana and Remy. Anyway, I LOVE Date Night! Everyone (well, if they have a girlfriend or boyfriend) is always so happy! 

Now I’ll tell you more about Date Night. So, every cabin gets to make up a holiday we celebrate at Camp Neptune. The Venus cabin (of course) came up with Date Night, where everyone (meaning every high schooler at camp) is required to go on a date with someone. Oh, and my favorite part is the love flower bush. It grows on the wooden fence that blocks the pool control thingie (What? I don't know what it’s called!). There are these tiny white flowers that grow on the bush that are called “love flowers”. There are five types of love flowers that each mean a different thing. Here are their meanings: little small white ones with four flat white petals mean you’re pretty (oh, by the way, any type of love flower can grow in a demigod’s hair on Date Night, if the meaning fits them), pink flowers mean you have a boyfriend or girlfriend, pink and purple flowers mean you’re in love, big white flowers with four pointed petals mean you’ve kissed someone, and the white Date Night flowers which are white, rounded and can have three or four petals mean you’ve gone on a date before. Also, the Date Night flowers tell the truth if you do “he loves me, he loves me not” on them. Really! And, if you pick them, they float in the air (love flowers are in the air!) and a heart-shaped bubble pops out of the flower. The bubble shows times when you and the person you’re on a date with were together, which, in some cases, is only tonight, on Date Night, or Date Nights before. 

So, tonight, on Date Night, I head the loudspeaker blare. 

“Any volunteers for guard duty? We need at least one! You don’t have to do Date Night if you do guard duty!” it shouted in Neptune’s voice. Julian hopped up, grabbed his sword, and rushed into the forest. I sighed and gave up hope. Well, now that I can think about it, that’s what I would do if I had as many Followers as Julian did (not that I have any... that I know of!). That didn't mean he didn't like me! 

Then I saw Scarlet walking by. 

She mumbled, “Date Night is better than guard duty! What is Julian doing?!” Well, she had a point. Then Lana walked over and started pairing up the people with no dates. 

“Scarlet, go with John,” she said. Scarlet was furious, but she had to listen. Lana was technically a Venus kid. I really did feel bad for Scarlet. I wouldn't want to go on a date with John, the annoying Hermes kid. 

Then Lana said, “Marie, go with Drake!” I stopped dead. This was going to be bad!

-Marie A.


	8. Life is (Very!) Confusing (Julian's POV)

Okay, I’m going to tell you which deity I’m son of, first of all, because no one, repeat no one had bothered to even try telling you, even Juliette, and she’s my twin! We’re son and daughter of Neptune, okay, so our dad controls the camp (woo hoo!)! Anyway, this chapter’s supposed to be about guard duty, not Neptune (boo hoo!). So you probably already know how much every demigod hates guard duty, and you’re probably wondering why I chose it over Date Night, but it was because I didn't like any of my Followers (I mean, in a like with a bunch of hearts around it way, because some of my Followers were actually pretty nice, but they were just all plain annoying to me, if that makes sense to you), and if I went with anybody else, (even though I didn't like [with a bunch of hearts around it] anyone else) they would become a Follower (except for Scarlet, and man, I don't want to date Scarlet, even for one night, even though she’s my friend), and oh my gods, life is confusing. (Wait, was that [starting from “So you probably...”] one whole sentence?!)

Okay, anyway, I was walking away from Date Night and I saw so many demigods laughing and talking and eating that I started to get angry that I couldn't go to Date Night and have as much fun as they were having! I mean, it’s not fair that if I go to Date Night (or anyone else without a girlfriend or boyfriend), I just get paired up with some random demigod (like me, with no boyfriend or girlfriend) and we both (probably) would have no fun at all! (unless it was a Follower, but, thanks to Lana, I never have to go on a date with a Follower on Date Night!) So, it’s totally unfair because I don't even want a girlfriend. 

Okay, fine. You know I’m hiding something. I do like (yes, with a bunch of hearts around it!) someone. That someone is a Follower. And that someone just happens to be Marie Anderson, the leader of the Followers. (I know what you’re thinking: Why doesn't he tell her?! She definitely likes him back! Well, it’s because... I don't know, okay! Just keep your thoughts to yourself!) The only people I ever told were Juliette and Lana. (Both girls, I know! I just hope they don't tell Marie!) Marie didn't know (of course) until Jordan texted her before our huge Quest... but that’s another story. Anyway, please please please please please don't tell anyone (especially Marie) about this. Okay. (Please!)   
Yes, life can be very very very (very) confusing at times (like all times!), so be prepared! On that happy note, I leave you. (Bye!)

-Julian V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok why did I use so many parentheses in here lmao


	9. The Quest and a Lonely Girl (Scarlet's POV)

Okay, I'm back again! (Yay) Now I really don't know what to talk about. Oh, yeah! Now I remember! :( There was that truly horrifying Date Night! Really! It was bad! I had to SIT AT A TABLE with John Reed, the annoying Mercury kid who (How am I supposed to know why?!) likes me! Literally! I mean, I’m a daughter of Hades! I was born for people not to like me (it’s not my fault but I really don't care) and it ends up the most annoying kid at camp actually likes me! It’s torture! Welcome to my (very unexpecting) world. Anyway, I still love camp life (even though I hate it). And it’s the same with some people but... let’s not go that way. And now I’m glad John seems to not be liking me anymore. (Yes! Now I like camp life a bit more!) John even asked this girl Gabriella out, and she said yes (Idk why, but I’m glad he’s out of the way). 

Anyway, it’s been a month since that Date Night, and now we (me, Juliette, Lana, Julian, Koji, Katie, and Jerry [info later]) are officially going on a Quest to find some demigods and stop Juliette and Julian’s evil sister, Catheria (who somehow was made into the goddess of poison) from destroying the world [1]. Tomorrow we’re having a huge goodbye party because the Quest is the day after tomorrow. 

Okay, now for some demigod info. First, Koji. Koji Gray is the son of Zeus. He is one of our new BFFs [2]. His brothers are Jerry and Jake (Jake is his twin). He is 16. Now for Jerry. Jerry is obviously the son of Zeus. He is one of Julian’s BFFs. He is 13. Oh, and also, the Zeus kids can fly. That will come in handy sometime! Okay, now for Katie! (I love this girl!) Katie is the daughter of Bast (Egyptain cat goddess) and she can freaking TURN INTO A CAT!!! How epic is that?! Anyway, she’s 15. You have to be 13 or older to go on a Quest in Camp Neptune, so Jerry just made the cut. Okay, enough about these peeps (even though they’re pretty cool). 

Ew, I see Lana and Remy going to Neptune’s Seafood Restaurant on a date! Ugh. I never want a boyfriend. Ever. Oh yeah, and Neptune’s Seafood Restaurant sells WAY more than just seafood. It sels almost every food. Anyway, while I was standing here, watching Lana trot through the doors in her sparkly, short pink dress, Theo the newcomer, bumped into me. 

“Um, do you know where the pool is?” he asked. Apparently he didn’t know his way around camp yet. 

“Dude, it’s right behind you! Move it!” I snapped. He just ignored me and walked right on through the gates. How could anyone ignore me?! Eh, whatevs. 

Anyway, I walked into the Aphrodite cabin. It was empty (everyone who lived there was already at the party) so I decided that I should change into my swimsuit. It was (duh) a pool party. I wasn't fond of parties, but pool parties were my favorite, if they still had dancing and music. And they were definitely Juliette and Julian’s favorite! Anyway, I changed into my rainbow unikitty bikini (MEOW). The only trait that was slightly Aphrodite that I had was that I would squeal and jump up and down when I saw a cute animal (most likely a dog or a cat). Doesn't make me girly, even a bit [3]. Also, maybe I squirm the tiniest bit at bugs... but not spiders. They’re not bugs anyway. But who cares? Lana says that I got the “love” stuff too, but no way. Only the love potions. 

Anyway, I walked through camp, breathing in the crisp, warm air. It smelled like love flowers. Ugh. That snapped me out of my trance. I looked around for my friends. Katie, Julian, Marie, Jerry, and Koji were in a group talking about the Quest. Marie wasn't going, obviously, but she had to spend a few last minutes with Julian. I ship them [4]. I spotted Lana talking to Remy in the restaurant. She was already in her pink bow bikini, the sparkly pink minidress on the seat beside her. I turned my head round and round and finally found Juliette. She was sitting alone on a bench, eating a plate full of fish and chips. I walked over, wondering why Brendon wasn't with her. 

“Hey, Juliette,” I said, sitting down beside her and snatching a chip. “Sorry,” I muttered. 

“It’s okay,” said Juliette, grabbing a chip of her own. 

“Where’s Brendon?” I asked, swallowing and rocking on the bench. “And why aren't you in the pool?” I looked down at the huge plate of fish and chips. Much too big for just one pretty girl [5]. Finally, after a silent moment, Juliette replied. 

“Brendon came with me and we bought this plate together, planning to eat it and then swim, but he said he had to go get something. He told me to wait for him to swim. So... yeah. It’s been, like, an hour already. He hasn't come back yet,” said Juliette. 

“Oh,” I replied. I didn't really know what to say. I didn't have very much experience with boys, especially not my best friend’s boyfriend. “I guess I’ll try to find him...” I said, “just stay here and finish your food. You did a favor for me at the dance, so I’ll do one for you now,” I told Juliette, feeling confident. I winked at her and walked off, not hearing the sigh of a girl who had been abandoned much more than just today. 

-Scarlet K. 

[1]- This is literally never mentioned later in the story anywhere... like did I forgot what the plot was supposed to be?? oof  
[2]- Okay then where is he in the rest of the story??? He literally never hangs out with them, like wut  
[3]- Ugh, Scarlet is such an NLOG. Probably because I was an NLOG back then (I'm so sorry) and she was supposed to be bascially me. There's literally nothing wrong with being "girly", who tf did I think I was?

[4]- Why tho, Marie is literally a lowkey stalker/cult-leader  
[5]- BTW, Scarlet is canonically bi and it shows sometimes in this story, even though I hadn't even decided she was bi back when I wrote this


	10. Scarlet and Love Potions (Theo's POV)

So today I bumped into Scarlet. I don't know why I mentioned that. It just made me feel something. And, no, I am not going to say that it was love at first sight or something, ‘cause no way! It’s the opposite. For some reason, from that moment on, I hated Death Girl and her freckle face with red hair. Maybe she sends off hatred vibes or something, because everyone at camp either hates her or doesn’t care about her. I would’ve been better off with the second option, because I am not a hating person, but too bad for Scarlet, it happened. The only people who are her friends are Juliette, Julian, Lana, Koji, and Katie. Jerry, Remy, Marie, and a few girls at camp think she’s okay (like, how?!) just because they’re nice, but that basically sums up the people not in the last two categories. Anyway, I’m gonna stop talking about Scarlet. It’s just sending me into a frenzy, I’m sorry. I never really liked girls like her anyway. 

So now I was walking into the pool and swimming around, when a giggly voice over the loudspeaker blabbered, “Now it’s time for the slow music! Only couples are allowed in the pool!” Then more giggles. Ew. I leaped out of the pool as a lot of people jumped in. It had probably just been one of the Aphrodites playing a silly trick. It did sound like Lana’s giggly sister, Halley. 

I sat down on a chair, waiting for the slow song to be done. When the music was replaced with a loud rock song, I jumped in without looking and practically landed right on top of a pink raft Lana had dragged Scarlet onto. 

“Ahh! Ew!” I yelled, toppling off the raft. Scarlet hopped off too and we swam in opposite directions. Yes! I had gotten her to hate me, too! I smiled underwater, almost slamming my face on the wall of the pool. I popped my head out of the water and saw Scarlet gobbling up Lana’s pink cookies only to realize that they were laced with a love potion to who-knows-who and practically barfed them into a trash can. Ew! I was going to avoid Lana’s delicious baking from now on. 

Anyway, as I climbed out of the pool, I heard Lana laugh. 

“That’s not gonna wear off, Scar-Scar!” Lana giggled, only aggravating Scarlet more by calling her Scar-Scar. Scarlet turned. I knew Lana’s love potions worked in one minute. Somebody would be quite unlucky in one minute. Anyway, I walked up to the restaurant and ordered a box of pizza, ten cookies, and a huge jug of lemonade. I gobbled down half the lemonade, three pizza slices, and four cookies and was absolutely full. I dumped the rest of the lemonade on me and I was instantly cooled. Actually frozen. But just as I was about to jump into the warm pool, I glanced at the cookies. They were pink. With hearts on them. Oh, no! I threw the cookies into the forest for the unlucky birds. Then I threw the plastic lemonade jug in the trash and jumped, leaving the pizza for any hungry demigods. I landed luckily in one of the only empty spots in the crowded pool. I looked up at the sky. Beautiful fireworks were bursting in the night sky. A black skull, a blue trident, a pink heart, a yellow lightning bolt, and a red cat. The symbols of the deity parents of all the demigods going on the Quest. 

Then I glanced at my waterproof watch. A minute had passed. Then I saw Scarlet trying to stop herself from making a beeline towards me. Oh, no. Then I felt myself swimming towards her. Stupid, trickster Lana. 

-Theo E.


	11. The Non-Love Potion (Lana's POV)

I laughed hysterically, trying to hold in the giggles, but only resulting in laughing so hard I toppled off my bright pink raft. I glanced at Remy on shore, who was giggling too. He extended two green vies sprouting pink flowers and gently pulled me out of the pool with one of them. He used the other to retrieve my raft, which was almost going to be sunken by the Hermes kids. Yep, just a normal day at Camp Neptune: A guy with vines coming out of his hands, a girl with pink potion bottles hanging from her bikini, and two people who hated each other who were just about to hug each other. Yep. 

Anyway, as I watched Scarlet and Theo swimming towards each other, Juliette leaped into the pool, her drink still in her hand. She landed right between Scarlet and Theo. They both hugged her instead. 

“What’s going on?!” barked Juliette, wrenching their arms off of her. Then she spotted me in my fit of giggles, the potions clattering on my bikini bottom, and realized what had happened. “Lana!!!” she screamed. Then Juliette dumped some of her drink down Scarlet’s throat, then Theo’s. That’s when I realized what she was doing. I quickly jumped down from my pool chair. 

“Hey!” I shouted at Juliette. “Those are illegal at camp! I’m telling your dad!” Juliette had given Scarlet and Theo a non-love potion. If you gave it to two people who were on love potions, the love potion wouldn't work. If you gave two people who weren’t on love potions a non-love potion, they would never love each other ever. Not even as friends. So, yeah. They were illegal. I mean, who ruins love?! Not me!

Anyway, Juliette yelled back, “Not anymore! Daddy told me that the Aphrodite and Venus kids were getting too out of hand with the love potions. They’re still banned from people not on love potions, though.” She dove under the crowd of people in the deep end of the pool, where she could breathe. Now I wished I could breathe underwater.   
I spotted Scarlet whispering something to Theo, and they swam off in different directions. Ugh! I immediately stalked up to the camp store. In the potions section, there were bottles of non-love potion. 

“Ugh! Are these legal at camp?” I asked the cashier. He told me the same thing Juliette had. 

Just then, the loudspeaker blared in Neptune’s voice, “Just for your info, non-love potions are not banned from people on love potions! No one else though. Now enjoy your party!” Ergh! I surveyed the potion shelves for more suspicious-looking bottles, but there were none. Then I bought a few (like 100) bottles of love potions and brought them to my chair by the pool. 

“Hey, Remy,” I told him, smiling attractively. I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed deeply. He then surprised me by kissing me on the lips. Scarlet saw us and turned away in disgust. I mean, who sees kissing as gross?!

-Lana W.


	12. Thinking of You (Remy's POV)

I looked happy, but really I was crying inside. Lana was leaving the day after tomorrow, and there was a big chance of her dying. My beautiful, lovely, amazing Lana could be dead so soon. And the only people who would know about it would be Julian, Scarlet, Juliette, Jerry, Koji, and Katie. Notice that my name’s not on the list!!! Yeah. I feel dead. I hope Lana survives without me protecting her. I mean, not that she’s a wimp who needs protection (she is the best sword fighter out of all more than 90 Venus/Aphrodite kids), but I’m just scared that something’s gonna happen, and I’m not going to be able to save her. I was actually really lucky to have an Aphrodite girlfriend. I mean, they’re super hard to impress. 

I suddenly remembered the first time I met Lana. I was 8. I had been walking home to my cabin after a (secret) late-night swim with my buddies. I was dripping wet and had forgotten a towel. So then I saw this super beautiful girl walking towards me in a poofy pink skirt. I immediately knew she was an Aphrodite or a Venus, and before I knew it, she walked up to me. 

“Hi. I’m Lana,” she had said, sounding nervous. 

I don’t know why a beautiful girl like her was nervous in front of a soaking wet guy like me who probably looked super stupid right now, but anyway, I replied, “I’m Remy. Nice to meet you, La-Lana,” I stuttered on the words, being nervous, and Lana giggled. 

“Wait, I’ve seen you before, Remy,” she said. “You did that awesome plant show last year in the 1st graders’ talent show! It’s the only act I remember.” I remembered that, and then I thought of another thing. 

“Hey, I think you were in my class!” I said. 

“Me too!” giggled Lana. “I’m the daughter of Aphrodite. What about you, Remy?”

I replied, “I’m a son of Demeter. That’s why I can do the cool plant stuff.” Ergh! That one hurt. Super stupid-o! 

Lana giggled anyway and said, “Nice to meet you, Remy. Oh, and here’s a towel.” She fished into her backpack (probably one of the magical ones that could fit a huge amount of stuff and still look small, which were the fad back then) and pulled out a green towel with beautiful cloth leaves weaved into the corners. 

“Wow, thanks! This is awesome!” I said. 

“You can keep it!” Lana replied like it wasn't a big deal. 

“Oh my gods! Thanks sooo much!!!” I said, sounding a little too excited because of a towel. Wow, me. 

“I’ve got one for every god and goddess. I still have the Ceres one, which is the same, so it’s okay,” Lana explained. We walked back to each other’s cabins and from then on we were inseparable BFFs. 

I smiled. But that wasn't the best moment that happened in my life. It was our first kiss. 

We were now 14, and we were walking home from class on the last day of 8th grade. Everybody shipped us and tried to put us on love potions to each other, but Lana was immune to them, and I didn't need a potion to love her. I had secretly liked her since the summer of second grade, when I had met her. 

“Hey, Remy. Since it’s the last day of school, I have the best idea ever. Come here!” Lana exclaimed, looking excited. 

“Yeah?” I asked as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along. Demigods “awwed” around us, but I pretended not to notice. Lana finally arrived at a huge tree. “You loving plants and all, I thought you’d like this,” Lana said, watching me gape up at the tree. 

“Wow. It’s amazing. I don't know what to tell you,” I said. 

“And the best part,” continued Lana, “is this.” Lana led me around the trunk, which was probably about 5 feet thick. I gasped in excitement as I saw a huge hole in the tree. I went inside and Lana followed. I grew vines down over the hole so no one could see us. I could tell this was going to be something special. Lana and I settled down in the tree, not even noticing that we were still holding hands. Confession Time. 

“I have something to say, Lana,” I said. 

“Actually, me too,” she replied. “But you can go first.” But I was too nervous. 

“Tell me yours first,” I said, my heart pumping hard. 

“Alright, Remy,” she said, and leaned towards me. Then she kissed me, and my life changed. Now I could definitely tell her.   
When we finally pulled away, I said, “You do know I liked you since I met you, right?” I told her. 

“Same here,” said the smiling, blushing (hopefully it wasn't just blush) beautiful girl in front of me who had freaking just kissed me! After that, we vowed to never tell anyone about our relationship. 

I cried thinking of these memories. I mean, Lana could be dead the day after tomorrow! FREAKING DEAD!!! Anyway, that night I went home and collapsed in my bed, dreaming of Lana. 

-Remy P.


	13. Breaking Up and Breaking Down (Juliette's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- mention of depression

Today was the day before the Quest. I wanted to spend all the time with Brendon, since all the rest of my best friends were going on the Quest with me. (Which was good and also bad, because they might die.) Anyway, I had more time to spend with Brendon. Right now we were just sitting on a bench right outside the entrance to the cabin complex that my cabin was in. The forest where we did guard duty in was right next to us. I had my head on his shoulder and a tiny tear snuck out of my eye. I wondered why he wasn’t crying, too. I mean, I could die tomorrow- his beautiful, funny, beach-loving Juliette. Anyway, I suddenly got up. 

“I need to pee,” I told him, a very unromantic thing to say. 

“Okay, Juliette,” Brendon replied. I ran to the bathroom and used it super fast. I then raced back to where we were sitting, but then something hit me: Brendon wasn’t there! I started panicking, until I saw him sitting on the old crumbling log in the woods. But wait- who was that next to him?! It was a girl. She was wearing a really short pink dress. Then Brendon saw me and turned around. 

“Oh, hi, Juliette. This is Lilian,” he said, awkwardly, motioning to the girl. “Lily’s my old friend.” Lily? “Lily, this is Juliette, my girlfriend,” Brendon said. 

“Hi, Juliette. Call me Lily,” she said, flipping her blonde hair. “I'm the daughter of Venus. How ‘bout you?” She had a sassy voice. 

“Neptune,” I replied, already hating her. 

“Oh, so your daddy runs the camp,” Lily said sassily. 

“Hey, Brendon, how about that date we agreed on earlier?” I asked, sighing. 

“Okay, Juliette. Just can you go get my bag? Thanks!” he said. I walked over to the bench and looked around for Brendon’s bag. I finally found it and started walking towards Brendon, but I stopped dead. He and Lily were kissing. I mean *kissing*. [1]

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BRENDON COLE?!!” I screamed, my face reddening. So this was it. My cool, nice [2] Brendon had been cheating on me all along, for some sassy daughter of Venus. I broke down in tears as the two broke away. 

“Hey, Juliette? I’m Brendon’s real girlfriend,” Lily said. Brendon raked his hand through his hair. 

“Juliette... oh, forget it. We’re done,” he said, grabbing Lily by the shoulders and walking away. That’s when I really broke down. It was really hard when someone broke up with me. When my last boyfriend broke up with me, I literally almost died [3]. And Brendon had been even closer to me than anyone. Or so I thought. He probably had been cheating on me the whole time. The tears came as I spotted Scarlet coming over to me, shouting. I blacked out, ready for depression to take over. 

-Juliette V. 

[1]- Honestly tho, who would do this, literally no one would be this obvious  
[2]- Wow, what descriptive words, lol  
[3]- I mean I'm sure this happens sometimes, but way to be dramatic


	14. Guilty With Pleasure (Brendon's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- This is the chapter that the major character death happens in. To be fair, Brendon is a terrible person and not really a major character, but I still wanted to put the warning. The death isn't graphic at all and the reasoning is honestly really stupid, but whatever.

I was actually feeling okay. Now that I had told Juliette, Lily and I didn't have to be secret anymore. But I was guilty. Now Juliette was so depressed she had to stay in the hospital and the Quest had to be delayed because the rest of them couldn’t do it without her. I was thinking this as I sat at a table in Neptune’s Seafood Restaurant with Lily. She was gobbling down her food, smiling at me between bites [1]. She finished off her plate as I was lost in thought. It was the day after Juliette and I had broken up. Okay, so let me explain it all. So, I had met Juliette while Lily wasn’t at camp yet. I had dated her for a year and then, the day before Date Night, I was called for newcomer duty. I went and picked up Lily and immediately had the hugest of crushes on her. I didn't want to break up with Juliette, though, so I started dating Lily, too. Lily understood when I told her I was cheating on Juliette, being a Venus kid and all [2], but we made sure nobody knew about our relationship. Lily was the real deal. Juliette was just cover. 

Anyway, I finally snapped out of my thoughts and finished off my fish (we had actually ordered seafood), grabbing Lily’s hand and leading her to the Camp Pool. We were both wearing swimsuits under our outfits. We leaped into the pool, leaving our regular clothes on a pool chair. The water was ice cold. I sighed. Neptune had probably done this. He hated me now after what I had done to Juliette. I glanced at Lily. She was pretty, that was all that mattered. Even though she bullies people, who cares? I wrapped my arms around her, thinking about how glad I was that Juliette was gone. From me at least. 

Then, suddenly an announcement came on the loudspeaker, “All demigods, get out of the pool area and restaurant now. Now! Go!” Panicking, Lily and I got out of the pool. 

“We’ve gotta get our stuff!” yelled Lily. We started grabbing our stuff as other demigods ran out of the area and into the cabins across the street, where demigods by the gates were instructing them to go. When we finally got our stuff packed [3], we ran towards the gates. The very kind, risky demigods holding the door for us were Jonathan, Lola, Ricky, Abigail, John, and Gabriella [4]. All couples. They understood us! But as I was thinking those thoughts, something tore out of the woods. It was a monster. We all ran, screaming for our lives. But the monster grabbed John and Gabriella. Just then, a huge plane appeared in the sky above us and dropped a huge boulder right on the monster [5]. Then more monsters ran out of the woods, roaring as boulders dropped on them. Then another boulder dropped, and my whole life was bathed in darkness. 

-Brendon C. 

[1]- This was originally an even weirder sentence but I changed it to this... which isn't much better though lol  
[2]- Okay but for real who tf would "understand" in this situation, like what???.... Also why do I keep stereotyping Venus/Aphrodite kids???  
[3]- Okay but how much stuff did they have??? like....??  
[4]- Why do they need 6 people to hold the door for them?  
[5]- What a random/weird/overly dangerous way to kill monsters.... okay I promise I'm done commenting on this stupid chapter, it just makes no sense


	15. Death by Boulders (Bonus Chapter, Lola's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so idk why I did this chapter... like Lola wasn't even mentioned ever before except in the end of the last chapter?? But whatever, 2016 me.
> 
> Also TW this chapter mentions death, not graphically, but basically a lot of people are dead, also passing mention of depression (although it's not realistic at all, I'm sorry)

I woke up to find everyone I loved dead. My father had died long ago, my mother was Bellona, who never visited me, and I only had one brother, Ricky. I looked around me, sitting up. The whole pool area was ruined by boulders and monster dust. The “soccer field” and restaurant too. Then I realized something. Nobody was around me. And hadn't Jonathan, John, Brendon, Lilian, Gabriella, Abigail, and Ricky just been with me? I quickly looked around, freaking out. Then it hit me. They had been crushed by the boulders along with the monsters. The people in the plane probably hadn't seen us. I then broke down crying, my dyed blue hair hanging limp around my face. Jonathan, my boyfriend, Ricky, my brother, and my two best friends, Gabriella and Abigail, were all dead. And who cares about stupid Brendon and Lilian, anyway. I mean, Brendon left Juliette so depressed she was almost dead, and Lilian was a sassy snob and a bully. But everyone I really loved was dead. I had no other friends, and no one else who cared for me. Why did we have to be so nice and stay behind to help those snobs?! Why?! I sat here, crying, as rain fell, flattening my curls. 

-Lola T. (Bonus)


	16. The Text That Changed My Life (Marie's POV)

It was a month later, and it was the day before Julian was leaving for the Quest. And everyone else, of course. But whatever. They had fixed the pool and stuff, by the way. 

I was texting Juliette. She was one of my best friends, which was a little weird, since I (really) obviously liked her brother. Anyway, she was feeling better now, but just good enough to get up, fight monsters, and search for demigods in the snow [1]. Juliette and I continued texting. We were really good friends, and I was gonna miss her a lot. 

Marie: hi juliette. im gonna miss u alot ☹

Juliette: and julian! 😉😉❤❤ hahahaha!

Marie: hey! so r u excited 4 the quest?

Juliette: yeah, kinda, i mean were gonna find demigods and fight catheria. i hope we find some good ones! 😉

Marie: like a new boyfriend? 😉

Marie: sorry, shouldnt have said that juliette

Juliette: its ok. speaking of bfs u should ask julian out

Marie: what? no way. he will soo say no!

Juliette: no he wont mar mar

Marie: mar mar?

Juliette: its what he calls u

Marie: what in the world r u talking about juliette! 😕

Juliette: he likes u

Marie: not true. ur lying

Juliette: ❤❤❤❤

Marie: he wouldve told me

Juliette: its true trust me he told me himself

Marie: eye roll 🙄 sorry

Juliette: no im walking with him rite now do u want me to ask him out for you? hes gonna say yes

Marie: NOOOO WAY!

Juliette: ok, marie. lemme tell u. so, julian really has a HUGE crush on u. he calls u mar mar in secret when he thinks im not listening

Marie: eyebrow raise 🤨 [2]

Juliette: anyway he really likes u

Marie: why doesn't he ask me out then?

Juliette: same as u. too nervous haha

Marie: juliette, r u really telling the truth???

Juliette: YES! he likes u. helikesu helikesuhelikesu!!!❤❤❤❤

Marie: ...

Juliette: marie, i swear on my life, on the quest, on ALL DAD’S OCEANS that my brother likes u

Marie: swear on ur whole closet and all of camp neptunes demigods and ill believe u

Juliette: i swear on all that and all the gods that julian vinson has a crush on u

Marie: OMG!!!! I AM COMING 2 U JULIETTE VINSON!

Juliette: julians here haha

Marie: THATS WHY IM COMING

Marie: sorry forgot to turn caps lock off

Juliette: ahh! marie he got my pho [3]

Marie: what?

Juliette: whos this

Marie: uhh marie

Juliette: NOOO what did juliette tell u

Marie: who r u

Juliette: julian 😎😎😎

Marie: did u scroll up

Juliette: yes AHHHHHH😲

Marie: is it true

Juliette: ...

Marie: ill be ok if its not

Juliette: wait r u coming

Marie: i was...

Juliette: uhh... its true

Juliette: from julian to mar mar

Marie: OMG! IM COMING!!! i hope this isnt u juliette playing a trick😖

Then I slipped my phone in my pocket and started randomly giggling. The boy I had liked since I had arrived at camp really liked me. Really! I couldn't wait to be called Mar Mar! 

“Wait here,” I told my friends. I sprinted towards the old fort, where I knew Juliette and Julian were, my long dirty blonde hair streaming out behind me and my blue eyes sparkling. When I spotted them, Juliette slipped away. 

“I’ll leave you two alone,” she said, grinning and slipping her phone into her pocket. Julian looked both angry and nervous. 

“Well, uh, FYI, it’s really true. It was me,” he said, raking his hand through his gorgeous brown hair. 

“Um, sooo...” I said nervously. 

“Marie, um... will you go to the next Date Night with me? I mean... if I live...” he said. 

“Of course! And you will definitely live, Julian Vinson!” I said. “Oh, and by the way, if you didn't know, which you obviously do, I like you. Since my arrival at camp. Yeah.” This was more awkward than I thought it was going to be. 

“So... does this mean we’re together?” he said, his nervous mouth lifting into an oddly fake-looking smile. 

“Yes, Ju Ju, yes!” I screamed, and before I knew it, my arms were around him. “Sorry,” I mumbled, breaking away. 

“It’s okay, I’m actually glad that Juliette told you. I never would’ve had the courage to tell you. But I wish it was sooner. I mean, I’m leaving tomorrow. I really should've told you,” he said, hugging me again, and my body turned to melted butter as his lips touched mine. 

-Marie A. 

[1]- Wouldn't you have to be in really good condition to do this though? lol "just good enough"  
[2]- Ok but who actually types out "eyebrow raise" in text  
[3]- Ok but how would she have sent this before he got it tho


	17. Regret and Romance (Julian's POV)

I felt so dumb. I should've told Marie earlier. Then I wouldn't have to miss her so much when I left tomorrow. We were still kissing when I heard a voice. 

“Sorry to break it up, guys, but Julian is needed for guard duty.”   
We quickly broke away, our faces bright red. I spotted a smiling Juliette in front of us. 

“So, are you coming...?” she asked, raising one eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” I replied, “but Mar Mar- I mean, Marie, sorry, is coming with me. If she wants to.” 

“Of course I’m coming, Julain! And you can call me Mar Mar, I don't mind!” Marie exclaimed as we walked towards the border. Juliette walked away. 

“Juliette, you aren't coming?” I asked. 

“No,” she replied, sighing. “I gotta- I gotta think... about things.” 

I knew that seeing Marie and I happy had been good for her, but she was still depressed about Brendon. Looking through the trees, I saw her leap into the empty pool, which looked exactly as it had before. Now Lola was in the hospital, even more depressed than Juliette had been. After all, she only had one friend still living, her dead boyfriend’s sister, Harrietta (who, by the way, was so obsessed with Harry Potter that she cut her hair like his hair, and the rest is kind of creepy: she has green eyes, black hair, round glasses, and is a daughter of Hecate. Oh, and her name!!! So creepy!! [1]) Anyway, I didn't know Lola very well, but I still felt really bad for the blue-haired girl. 

“Hey, Mar Mar, I really wish I had had the courage to tell you sooner,” I said. Wow. I had the courage to kill huge monsters but didn't have the courage to tell my crush- who super obviously liked me- that I liked her. Wow again. I must be insane.   
“Me too, Ju Ju. Then maybe the Followers wouldn't have formed. By the way, I’m not gonna be the leader anymore. I'm leaving them. Maybe Catherine and Renee will come too, but who cares. At least we’re together now,” Marie said, and then we were kissing again. 

-Julian V. 

[1]- Why the heck did i feel the need to include this?? lol


	18. The Knock on the Window (Scarlet's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so random and sudden in this story lmao. It goes from 0-100 real quick

I climbed into bed the night before we were beginning our Quest. Tomorrow in the morning we were all going to this portal that transports you directly out of the camp border. Before we jumped in, public goodbyes were allowed, but I didn't have any goodbyes to say. Everyone I loved was coming with me. 

Or so I thought. 

Anyway, I tucked myself into bed, yawning. Some of the demigods going on the Quest, like Julian, were staying up and training, but I was way too tired for that. I snuggled deep under the covers, looking around the cabin. Lana slept in a little cardboard cabin in the corner (haha) [1], Lila and the little ones, Jackie and Leah, slept in a comfy teepee overflowing with pillows, and the older ones, Brett, Mary, and Halley, slept on mattresses on the ground. I, of course, got the huge bed by the window. Everyone in the cabin hated me except for Lana, Lila, and Leah. But they didn't want to sleep with me- nuh, uh. No trading spots. Ha. Anyway, everyone was sleeping already. Actually, Lana and I were the only ones in here tonight. The rest were at sleepovers (They were so popular that they went on sleepovers almost every night). Lana is asked on sleepovers but usually declines. I finally drifted off to sleep at 11:00 pm. 

***

Knock, knock, knock. 

I heard something at the window. 

Knock, knock, knock. 

I groggily opened my eyes and glanced at the clock. It was 12:00 am. I had only slept for an hour. I had to get back to sleep so I wouldn't be tired on the Quest. I was probably just dreaming the knocking. 

Knock, knock, knock. 

Okay, I was not dreaming! I snapped open my eyes and slowly got up. It was raining outside, and I could only see a blurry shape outside my window. My cabin was on the second floor of the cabin complex, so it couldn't be a human unless they could fly. Then a white knuckled fist knocked on the windowpane, hesitated, then gave up and started drifting away. No! It was definitely a human! I wrenched open the window, not caring about the rain soaking my pillow. 

“Wait!” I yelled out my window. Surprisingly and fortunately, Lana didn’t wake up. The figure outside my window moved closer. Then I saw a shining white potion in their hand. Of course! A flying potion! The person moved closer and I saw that he had dark brown eyes and rumpled, curly dark brown hair. 

“Theo?” I asked. Why was my most hated enemy knocking on my window in the middle of the night? Was it just to get me tired so I wouldn't be prepared for the Quest, or... was he saying goodbye? He reached my window. 

“Um, I just wanted to say... sorry. For hating you. Even though I still do. I mean... When you die, please don't think about me [2]. I do hate you, but- you know... it’s not like I want you to die. But don't think this makes you my friend. Ugh, why did I even do this...” he said, turning to go. What? I didn't get what he was trying to say at all, but... 

“I’m sorry too. For... sending off hatred vibes, or whatever. But I still hate you,” I mumbled. 

“Okay, so I guess I’ll be going..?” Theo said, about to close the window. 

“Wait! Can I try the flying potion? Sorry,” I said. I ripped the screen on the window open and climbed out, not scared to fall. I hung from the windowsill dangerously as he fumbled to open the potion. When it was open, Theo dumped the rest of the glimmering flying potion down my throat. I let go of the windowsill and gasped. I was floating. No... I was flying! 

“I’m flying! I’M FLYING! I finally did it!” I exclaimed happily, my rare violet eyes sparkling. I grabbed Theo by the shoulders and spun him around in the air. “I'M FLYING!” I yelled, laying down on thin air. “Oh, wait- sorry. That was weird. I mean, it’s sort of always been my dream to fly,” I muttered.   
Theo’s bored expression turned into an annoying smirk and he said, “It’s fine. I mean, I fly all the time, but...” Then he paused. “Wait, Scarlet, I want to show you something,” he said. We flew towards a tree and sat down on the top of the branches. 

“Wow,” I whispered, “By the way, I still hate you.” 

“Yeah, this doesn't mean I like you... Wait, we gotta get down. The potion wears off in a minute [3],” Theo said. I frowned, but flew down to the pathway that led to the pool area. 

“I hate you even more for this. For- doing whatever you're doing. You know what- you should just leave,” I said, getting mad at myself. Theo had probably been doing this on purpose, trying to make me miss him. 

“You know I’m not leaving now, Scarlet,” he said with that annoying smirk. The rain fell harder now, flattening Theo’s unruly dark hair and making my bangs slip into my eyes. My face reddened, flustered and annoyed. 

“By the way, I still hate you. This doesn't mean any-” He suddenly leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. 

“Sorry-” he said, blushing. I couldn't hold black. I grabbed him by the ear and kissed him as hard as I dared to [4]. He kissed back even harder. I almost cried. Gods, was I really having my first kiss at sixteen? Finally! [5]

Anyway, that moment changed my life, and for the better or the worse, I don't know. 

-Scarlet K. 

[1]- Don't even question it at this point  
[2]- What the heck is this sentence??? like........ what????  
[3]- As if he has some sort of timer or something...???  
[4]- How does one do this tho??? The ear grabbing would probably hurt  
[5]- And here I am typing this, almost 17, still haven't had my first kiss yet lol. I'm sorry, 12-year-old me, I didn't live up to your expectations.


	19. Never Happened (Theo's POV)

As I stood there, kissing the person I hated the most in the world [1], I thought about how strange life could be. We finally broke apart. 

“I hate you,” I said. I winked at her and dashed into the woods. I had just enough time to see Scarlet stand there, shocked, for a moment, and then use the last of her flying potion to fly up to the window. After she went through, I secretly cast a repairing spell at the window. She shook her head. She knew it was me. 

“Nobody will know of this,” Scarlet shouted. “To everyone, this never happened. Us included.” And then she closed the window. I continued running until I spotted my cabin complex. I dashed inside, soaking wet, and collapsed into my bed, pretending to sleep. I cringed, looking at the empty bed in between my and Harietta’s beds. It used to belong to my half-brother, Jonathan. I squeezed my eyes shut and processed the shock of what had just happened. 

I had kissed Scarlet, and she had kissed me. I lay in bed, crying. Why did I do this to myself?! I must’ve had a curse on me or something, because everyone I loved somehow died. My dad, brother, and sister, had died before I was born, and I had no friends. The only ones I’d ever had had died. I didn’t know how everyone I managed to become friends with would always die. I hoped Scarlet was an exception, like Harrietta. Anyway, I finally stopped crying and fell into a light sleep, not excited at all for tomorrow. 

-Theo E. 

[1]- Okay but do they really hate each other that much??? Like I dont even talk about it in this story


	20. Saying Our Goodbyes (Lana's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- passing mention of depression, very unrealistic, I'm sorry, I was like 12 when I wrote this

I woke up in the morning, sort of excited and sort of disappointed. I just wished that Remy could come along. Anyway, I pulled myself out of bed, put on my favorite sparkly pink dress, and got ready. I ran towards the portal that transported us outside of camp and saw that Juliette, Julian, Koji, Katie, and Jerry were all already there. Where was Scarlet?! She was late for everything, anyway, so she was probably late for this, too. I grasped my sword firmly and stepped closer to the gaping portal. I gulped. Was I really up to this task?! Then Neptune walked out of the crowd gathering around us, and a sleepy looking Scarlet raced out from behind him, her hair still uncombed. Typical Scarlet. 

As Scarlet walked up to us, Neptune said in a calm voice (despite that two of his children were leaving today), “I would like to say goodbye to each of you first, before anyone else does. You are all spectacular and wonderful gifts to our beloved Camp Neptune, and I am sure many will miss you while you are gone. You are leaving for a good cause, however, and you will be coming back for breaks with other demigods you have rescued. This Quest may be delayed majorly- even possibly for years- during some breaks, but I understand that you are young, and need to rest. We all know that you will come back, and that you will succeed on this Quest. Now, goodbye, my young ones. Next we will have you say your goodbye speeches and then you can say goodbye to anyone else you would like to say goodbye to.” Then Neptune hugged us all, one at a time, and kissed Juliette and Julian on their cheeks. “So, who would like to say their speech first?” he asked, giving us some room so someone could step up and speak. 

“I’ll go,” said Jerry, stepping forward. “Um, okay, first of all, this is really short, but I did my best,” he started, brushing his long black hair out of his face. “Alright, here goes. So, I am very happy to be going on this Quest, I mean, I was selected out of millions. Well, maybe thousands, but you get the idea. Anyway, I have some goodbyes to say. So, I know that you all will miss me while I’m gone,” (by the way, Jerry was the second most popular boy at Camp- first was Julian of course- but he didn't have any Followers) “and I’m going to miss you all, personally, as well.” He seemed to look every person right in the eyes, and a few girls fainted [1]. “I know I am doing this for a good cause, and I will miss everything here, especially my home and everyone and everything in it, Camp Neptune.” Jerry stood there for a minute, fazed. “Um, bye...” he said. 

Then Koji walked up. He was nowhere as popular as Jerry or Julian, but not as unpopular as Scarlet. He was less popular than average, though. But who cares about popularity?!

“I would just like to say... um... goodbye. Um, I'm really gonna miss camp. Especially the camp cats and dogs.” Koji smiled a slight smile and walked back into the line of demigods going on the Quest. He really loved the camp cats and dogs, especially the cats Claw and Pumpkin and the dog Blue. 

Next, there was a silence. Then, finally, Katie stepped up, brushing her thick red hair out of her face and putting it up into a ponytail. Her deep blue eyes were sparkling with excitement. Totally unlike me. If this Quest wasn't for my friends’ sake, I wouldn't have gone. Or maybe I would've. Oh, whatever! I just wouldn't be excited. Wasn't. WHATEVER! [2] Anyway, Katie started talking. 

“I am going to miss this camp very much, but I am VERY excited for my first Quest! I also love cats. I will miss all the camp cats and my friends and I really want to go on this Quest so the last few have got to hurry up! Sorry!” said Katie. She looked at the portal anxiously, then turned back to the rest of us. A few people laughed. Katie really wanted to get going! Then there was silence. None of us wanted to go up, but Julian was being brave as he stepped towards the crowd. He gulped. 

“Um. Well, I have a few personal goodbyes to say. First of all, Marie Anderson.” Marie almost fainted, but her two BFFs, Catherina and Renee, caught her and shook her. The Followers had kicked her out, but her BFFs had left as well to be with her. Now the Followers were unstable without a leader [3]. Anyway, Julian continued talking, Marie now fully awake and listening intently, while blushing deeply. “Marie became my girlfriend yesterday, and I will miss her a lot, second only to my dad. I love you, Mar Mar,” Julian said. Marie fainted as Julian walked up to her and kissed her. “I would also like to say goodbye to all of my friends here at Camp Neptune. There are too many to list so just know that I am talking to you. You know who you are. Goodbye, Camp,” said Julian. He stepped back and I knew it was my turn. Juliette pushed me up. 

“Um, well... I’m gonna miss camp and...” Then I burst into tears. Talk about embarrassing! Then, without thinking, I ran into the crows and embraced Remy. “I can't do it! I can't leave! This is my home!” I whispered. 

Remy leaned in, kissing me, and then urged, “Lana, you can do it. Go!” I dried my tears and walked up, tearing the little pink bow out of my hair and throwing it to Remy. 

“Goodbye, Camp Neptune. You are my home. My true home, and I will miss you and every demigod here, especially Remy.” I then winked and walked towards the portal, now feeling more confident than before. Next there was silence. Then Scarlet sunk back behind Juliette. 

“You go!” she told her in a hissing whisper. 

“Fine,” Juliette mumbled. She walked closer to the crowd. “First of all, I would like to say that I am going to miss this whole camp. I love camp life. Even while I was depressed [4], you demigods helped me through the hard times. Thank you so much!” Juliette said, sinking back. Then there was silence as Scarlet walked up, her footsteps making no sound at all. It was kind of creepy when he walked like that. Anyway, she started talking. 

“I just need to tell you that I love camp life. I’m gonna miss everyone. Well, not truthfully everyone, but those few people who appreciate who I really am, so thank you.” When Scarlet said that, she looked directly into Theo’s eyes. That was funny, because I thought that they hated each other. Who knows, maybe I was seeing things. Anyway, then a surprising thing happened. After Scarlet said, “All of my friends are going with me except one- a new one, and I will miss that new friend- a lot.” she ran straight into the crowd and threw her arms around Theo. “This is my new friend. And only a friend, mind me,” Scarlet said, walking away and zipping up her leather jacket. She looked solemn and regretful, like she wished she hadn't done what she had just done. 

Then, when we were all lined up, Neptune said, “Well, goodbye, my friends. We all hope you survive and accomplish things on this Quest.” He hugged us all. “Now you may go.” Julian was about to jump, but Marie ran up to him and quickly kissed him and hugged him. 

“Bye, Ju Ju!” she sobbed, tears streaking her face. Then she fainted (again) [5]. Julian helped her friends get her back into the crowd, and then jumped into the swirling portal that deposited us directly outside of camp. I looked around, noticing that Katie had leapt through the portal while we had all been paying attention to Marie and Julian. Then Koji and Jerry, the brothers, jumped in at the same time. The only people left were me, Juliette, and Scarlet. 

“Come on. Let’s jump in at the same time! One, two, THREE!” I said, and we leapt in holding hands. 

-Lana W. 

[1]- Lolllll this would never happen in real life  
[2]- Why am i literally getting mad at myself in the writing... uggh so cringey  
[3]- The Followers literally seems like a cult...  
[4]- I know this is not how depression works, but I was like super young when I wrote this okay...  
[5]- This girl has a problem...


	21. Little Sisters Are the Best (Remy's POV)

As Lana jumped in, I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped her little bow tightly. A tiny tear managed to slip out of one of my hazel eyes. I quickly ran home into the cabin before any of my siblings or half-siblings reached it. By the time I was inside, my head covered by my grass-green blanket, I was sobbing so hard that my whole body was shaking. Then I suddenly heard a voice and felt a hand tugging on my blanket. 

“Wemy, are you okay?” The blanket fell away, revealing my tear-streaked face and puffy red eyes. “Wemy, what’s wrong?” said my little sister, Bluebell. She wasn’t that small anymore, but she had never gotten out of the habit of calling me “Wemy”. I smiled slightly. 

“It’s just that Lana left. I'm gonna miss her,” I said. “A lot.” 

“Me too,” said Bluebell, sitting down next to me on my bed. She loved Lana. Lana loved kids a lot, especially Bluebell. Then my phone dinged. I looked at it. It was a text from the older sister of one of Bluebells' friends. 

It said: “can bluebell play?” 

“yeah,” I replied. 

“ok great! send her to the apollo cabin!” she replied. 

“Bluebell, your friend from the Apollo cabin wants you to go over there and play,” I told her. 

“Okay. Bye, Wemy!” Bluebell shouted, running out the door. “Don't worry, I know the way!” shouted my little sister as she disappeared down the hall. Then the rest of the Demeter kids started streaming in. I quickly slipped out and ran to the bathroom until I stopped crying, still gripping the bow and my blanket (which was actually the towel Lana had given me). I dried my tears. Little sisters really were the best. 

-Remy P.


	22. Lost (Juliette's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- another unrealistic passing mention of depression

I was excited to be on this Quest, but I was also still depressed. I felt like if I didn't find a boyfriend soon, I would get more depressed. I was totally lost. But I wasn't just going to just have any random boy as my boyfriend. It had to be true love. And that was the problem. True love is hard to find. I knew that I could probably grope my way along without a boyfriend, but it would be better (it being my life) if I had one [1]. 

Anyway, as Lana, Scarlet, and I looked around for the others, I heard a rustling. I drew my sword and looked around. I spotted a wiggling bush. I sighed as a cat with ginger fur appeared. It suddenly morphed into Katie. I almost screamed. It was kind of creepy how she did that. 

“Hey, peeps, look!” Katie exclaimed, motioning to the bush she had just come out of. “See those berries? I think we’ve found our first meal!” Katie extended her hand and grabbed a shiny red berry, about to pop it into her mouth, but Lana snatched the berry from her hand. 

“These are the berries we need! They are a special kind of berry that wakes up demigods who have been put to sleep by monsters! [2] Remy told me all about plants,” Lana exclaimed. I think she was starting to actually be glad that she was on this Quest. 

“What do you mean, ‘put to sleep’?” Julian asked, coming out of the forest with Koji and Jerry. 

“When monsters use a special potion to get the demigods dormant. Also, don't eat the berries. If a demigod who’s awake eats one, they will be put to sleep. The potion the monsters have is made from these berries. If a mortal eats these, they’ll be poisoned,” Lana said. Sheesh, Remy had sure taught her a lot about plants!

“Well, where are these ‘sleeping’ demigods?” asked Jerry. 

“They’re in the snow here,” said Koji. “We’ve just got to find them. Start digging up snow!” 

Katie morphed into a cat and started using her claws to dig. Everyone else joined in. The whole area was almost dug up when I felt something warm underneath the snow. But before I could call out to tell the other demigods, a shady form leapt out of the shadows and almost hit ulian with its sword, but his reflexes were too fast. Julian whipped out his sword and cut off the monster's head. Then more monsters emerged from behind the trees. 

“Katie, Julian, Jerry, and Koji, fight the monsters! Juliette, Scarlet and I will find demigods and lead them to safety!” shouted Lana. I quickly brushed away the snow on the demigod I hoped I was uncovering. 

“How do they survive in the snow’s temperature?” I asked Lana, who was uncovering a girl who looked to be a baby. 

“It’s something in the monsters’ potions. If we eat the berries, we won't have that same resistance,” Lana sputtered, grabbing the baby and feeding her one berry. I finally uncovered the whole demigod. It was a brown-haired boy who looked about eleven. I popped a berry in his mouth. He sat up. 

“Where’s Eliza? Where’s George?” he asked me in a British accent, looking around frantically. 

“Um, I don't know who Eliza and George are. Sorry. I’m Juliette. What’s your name?” I mumbled. 

“I’m Hayden,” he said. “Eliza and George are my siblings. We were captured by monsters,” he said. 

“I’ll find them,” I told Hayden. “Don’t worry. Just go over to that girl over there. Her name is Lana. She’ll take you to safety,” he reluctantly walked towards Lana. I dug around until I felt something. It looked like blonde hair. I uncovered the demigod. It was a girl who looked to be maybe seven or eight. I fed her a berry. She woke up and hugged me. 

“Where are my brothers?” she asked. She also had a British accent. 

“You must be Eliza. Hayden’s over there. I’m Juliette. I’ll find George, don't worry,” I told her. She let go of me and ran over to where Hayden was, with Lana and few other demigods. 

Scarlet led a teenage boy over to her and Lana said to Scarlet and I, “That’s all I’m taking. I’ll come back for more.” She led the demigods to a cave hidden by vines and made her way back. I continued digging until I felt another demigod. It was a boy who looked to be about my age. He had the same blonde hair as Eliza. 

“He must be George!” I said. I gave him a berry, but he wasn't waking up. He was barely breathing. “Oh, no!” I muttered. I knew there was only one thing left to do. Despite not even knowing him, I put my mouth against his and breathed. [3]

I didn’t notice the boy’s bright blue eyes opening as Scarlet yelled, “Juliette, why are you kissing some random boy?” I wasn't kissing him, but if I had been, it would've been the weirdest kiss ever. 

-Juliette V. 

[1]- Geez.... this is pretty weird.... like why tf does she need a boyfriend that bad?? idk what I was thinking when I wrote this honestly  
[2]- This plot is so weird...... lol  
[3]- Mouth to mouth breathing........ wow what a cliche


	23. Found (George's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ask me why this dude George suddenly starts getting chapters

I opened my eyes to find that I was staring into the face of a girl. Actually a pretty girl. That was when I realized that she was kissing me. 

“Scarlet, I’m not kissing him! I was doing mouth-to-mouth breathing! He was dying!” she said to a red-haired girl standing close by, after pulling away. I sat up. 

“Um, hello. I’m George. Do you know where Hayden and Eliza are?” I asked. 

“Yes! I knew you were George! Hayden and Eliza are over there,” the girl said. “By the way, I’m Juliette. This is Scarlet, Lana, Julian- my brother, Katie, Ethan, and Jerry.” She pointed to various people around us. The last four she mentioned were fighting huge monsters. Those were the monsters that had captured Hayden, Eliza, and I. 

“So where are Hayden and Eliza?” I asked. 

“They’re in a hidden cave. Lana will show you where it is,” Juliette said. I walked towards Lana. 

While she led me to the cave, I could hear Juliette saying, “The monsters are all dead. We’re going to go farther down the creek and look for more demigods.” 

I heard snow-crunching footsteps fading away. Then suddenly I heard a voice. 

“We have arrived at the cave. Go through those vines.” It was Lana. I walked through the vines. Then I spotted Hayden and Eliza. 

“George!” they yelled in unison, running towards me at top speed. I was engulfed in two huge hugs at the same time. My brother and sister were both hugging me so tight that I almost suffocated. They finally let go of me and we sat down among the other people in the cave. I was about to ask what was going on, but then I heard huge footsteps and the cave shook. Just then Lana ripped through the vines. 

“Demigods! Get out!” she screamed. Demigods? What was a demigod? 

“Um, are you talking about us?” I asked. 

“Yes! You’re demigods! Whatever! I’ll explain later! Just get out!” Lana screeched at us. She grabbed the little baby that was crying at the bottom of the cave. She ran and we followed her. Just as Hayden, Eliza, and I ran out, the cave collapsed. A humongous monster was walking towards us, shaking the ground and the trees. 

“Stay here!” Lana said, thrusting the baby into one of the other kid’s arms. Lana, Scarlet, Juliette, Julian, Katie, Koji, and Jerry all started fighting the giant monster with shiny silver swords. I held Hayden and Eliza close. 

“What’s going on?” Eliza asked me. 

“I don't know,” I replied. This was getting crazy. Teenagers with swords fighting with giant monsters who were trying to kill us? And what was a demigod? I was starting to think I was hallucinating. What was happening to my crazy life?!

-George K.


	24. Surprisingly Still Sad (Marie's POV)

I was kind of freaking out. I mean, we had no idea what was going on out there in the mortal world. Julian could be dead! And everyone else, but... whatever. [1] Me and my half-sister (and BFF) Renee Salvatore, were sitting in my cabin, talking. We had invited Catherine Hyacinth (my other BFF), but she was a daughter of Venus, so she was taking WAAAY too long doing her freaking makeup. I mean, we were just hanging out! It wasn't like it was a party... but whatever. 

“So, Marie, do you have any way to contact Ju Ju- sorry, Julian? I mean, you have your phone, and he had his,” Renee said, flipping her wavy dark brown hair. We all looked completely different. Renee had long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and light brown skin, I had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin, and Catherine had curly black hair, brown eyes, and brown skin. Anyway, back on subject. 

I replied, “Well, Renee, our phones are special demigod phones that monsters can't track, right, so they don't work outside of the borders of camp. 

“Oh, yeah. Totally forgot about that little detail,” Renee said, giggling. She was way more girly and giggly than me, even though I was a girly girl, too. Just as I was thinking these thoughts, Catherine burst through the door, still rolling on shiny pink lip gloss. 

“So, how does this look? Nah, I think the other one’s better.” She pulled another tube of lipstick out of her pocket (that looked exactly the same to me) and rolled it over her lips. “There. Much better,” Catherine said. “So, Marie, how’s it been going?” asked Catherine, her curls bouncing as she sat down on my bed. 

“Well, I’m still super sad about Julian. I mean, I miss him so much. We could be having so many good times right now. But not to be vain, I mean, we really need Julian to be on the Quest. He’s such a good fighter. Wait- do you guys still like Julian?” I asked Catherine and Renee. 

“Ummm, well, I still think he’s cute...” Catherine muttered. 

“And dreamy!” Renee said in a sing-songy voice. 

“But we would never steal him from you! That’s what BFFs are for!” Catherine said, and she and Renee hugged me. I smiled. 

-Marie A. 

[1]- Geez.... she's really obsessed with Julian. Honestly it's creepy. Also she doesn't care if other ppl die? Sounds like a yandere to me... jk jk


	25. Astrid (Julian's POV)

I quickly slashed my sword through a roaring monster and it crumpled to dust. I glanced back at the humongous giant-like monster stomping on the already crushed cave. I could tell that he wasn't too smart, because he didn't notice the huge, panicking clump of demigods, led by Lana, running in the opposite direction. 

Juliette and Scarlet yelled, “No more demigods! Move!” Koji, Katie, and Jerry were finishing up the monsters surrounding us while I jabbed my sword into the heel of the giant monster. He bent down to look at me. I stabbed him in the head, and he howled with pain for just a few seconds before he exploded. My fighting companions were fighting with the last monster together, and when they finished him off, we joined Juliette, Scarlet, Lana, and the new demigods in a line, cutting through the dense forest. I cut in front of people until I was in the front of the line and leading it. I noticed a small stream and led the line over to it. Suddenly I got a weird urge to go ahead. 

“You lead now, sis,” I told Juliette. 

“What?” she asked, puzzled. But she let me go. She seemed to be happy about something. Anyway, I ran along a path that was not actually a real path, but one that I made in my head. Far ahead of the others, I spotted a humongous building with a pointy tower at the top. I immediately remembered my latest lesson in Deity Class. This was Athena’s legendary temple [1]! Then I heard a beautiful song ringing through the woods, coming from the direction of the temple. Then I realized I had heard the singing all along.; it had been what led me along the path. I listened contently for a while, not thinking or caring where it was coming from, when the others caught up with me. 

“What’s that huge building?” asked Juliette, pointing to the temple. “Oh... wait- Athena’s temple! Wow!” 

“Wow, that song is beautiful! Who’s singing?” questioned Scarlet. 

“Up there!” exclaimed Lana, pointing to the pyramid-shaped tower. 

“Hey, you!” I yelled before anyone could stop me. There was a pretty girl singing in the tower, her grey eyes gazing off into the distance. “HEY, YOU!” I yelled louder. The girl snapped her head around, her long blonde hair swinging around her head. 

“Hey! Who’s that?” she asked. 

“Me!” I yelled. “Down here!” The girl leaned out and looked down. She saw our huge group and gasped. 

“Hide! Hide! Get in the woods! I’m coming down!” she said. We ran into the woods. A few minutes later I saw the girl emerge from the temple and dash into our hiding spot. 

“What’s going on?” I asked her. “Athena’s temple is amazing! I want to meet Athena! My mom is a daughter of Athena, after all!” 

“No!” she hissed at me. “She’s my mom and I need to get away from her! She keeps me in that tower all day!” [2]

“Well, um, hi! I’m Julian!” I said. 

“What are you doing here?! You could get yourself killed!” she said. “By the way, I’m Astrid.” 

“Come with us! I know the perfect place for you! Much better than a tower.” 

“Great! Anywhere is better!” Astrid said. I ran over to the other demigods and then Astrid said, “ Oh, no! That’s my mother! Go, run, hide, just get out of here!” Without knowing what was going on, I ran into the woods. I hoped we would be able to bring Astrid to Camp Neptune. 

-Julian V. 

[1]- Ok but why tf is "Athena's legendary temple" in the middle of the woods in freaking Virginia??  
[2]- This is literally rapunzel... like what is going on?? Also why would Athena stay in this temple or want to keep her Astrid there anyway??? Who knows honestly


	26. Back Home (Scarlet's POV)

I stopped and thought for a moment about all that had happened in these few weeks. Going on a Quest, finally kissing someone, and now this weird girl that seemed to interest Julian... Anyway, I looked out of the forest and saw a girl jumping down from the 200-foot-tall tower. [1]

“Oh, my gods, guys! It’s Astrid!” I yelled. Julian ran up next to me. She started running towards the woods where we were. Guards ran after her and she fought them with different weapons and moves. She knocked them all out and came over to me. She talked with Julian. It turned out that she was a multifighter [2]. Juliette made some sassy remark and Astrid came over to talk to me. She ended up coming to camp with us [3]. She talked to this guy Noah Williamson for an hour [4] (like... what?!). 

“There’s a spare bed in my cabin [5] or you can find your godly parent,” I said to Astrid. 

“Well, my mom is Athena [6].” After that she decided to stay with me because she didn't know any of the Athena kids. We guided the other demigods back to their cabins and Juliette seemed to talk a lot to George, the guy whose life she’d saved by “kissing” him. 

Anyway, at night, I woke up, ready to sneak out, when I saw Astrid leaving, too. 

She said, “I don't tell, you don't tell, get it, got it, good.” Then she left. I snuck out. She headed towards the lake and I headed towards the Hecate cabin. I just absolutely had to see Theo again, even if he was apparently “just a friend”. I didn't bother to knock on the window; I wrenched it open. I slipped inside and found only one bed with a person on it. Harrietta must’ve been at a sleepover. I went over to Theo’s bed and glared into his face until I was sure I was going to stare his soul out. Finally, his eyes popped open. 

“Are you trying to give me a death glare or something?” he asked. 

“Actually, yeah. It's one of my many talents,” I said. That annoying smirk grew across his face as he launched himself off the bed and flew into me. He kissed me like his life depended on it. I pulled away quickly. 

“Gods, Theo, what are you doing?!” I asked. 

“Sorry. I just really needed to- okay, admit it, we can't be ‘just friends’,” he said. I knew he was right. I grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. Then I kissed him. I snuck my hand to his potion belt and grabbed a flying potion [7]. When we pulled away, I gulped it down and flew up, still holding his hand. 

“You only kissed me for that potion, didn't you?” he said, smirking as I pulled him up in the air. I gave him the remaining amount of the potion and flew over the darkened camp. I could see Astrid and Noah by the lake. Julian and Marie were happy, and so were Lana and Remy, and Juliette seemed to have a thing for that guy George. I had new friends, a “more than friend” and I was happy at camp. 

But, as all Hades kids know, nothing lasts forever. 

-Scarlet K. 

[1]- How the heck did she survive????  
[2]- Idk what a multifighter is (tell me if it's something from the books that I forgot) but I wrote it in the story so I'll just leave it, whatever  
[3]- So they make a whole big deal over the quest thing and then they come back during the same day they left???  
[4]- This isn't actually that long though to talk to someone tho??   
[5]- Since when? And how come Lana sleeps in the cardboard cabin then?? lol  
[6]- Literally how tf did Scarlet forget/not know this ;-;  
[7]- So he sleeps with a belt on? With potions on it??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be the end of the story, but I'm including the "second book" in here as "part 2" because I only wrote a few chapters of it and never finished it.


	27. Good Night Gone Bad (Scarlet's POV)

Beginning of PART TWO: Drama at Camp

I plummeted towards the ground, screaming. My flying potion had been used up! I looked down and saw the lake. Oh, great! Noah was gonna see me! He was cleaning up the date stuff from his and Astrid’s date. I fell in the freezing cold water. 

“Who’s there?!” Hunter yelled, dropping his stuff. I swam to shore. 

“Please don't ask! And don't tell Astrid!” I walked into the closest bathroom, stole a towel, and dried off. I walked back outside and heard a yell. 

“So long, sucker!” said Theo. He had drunk another potion while falling. Darn! I saw him escape my wrath by flying into the Hecate cabin. So much for a “boyfriend”. Where was this relationship going?! Anyway, I finally entered my cabin about an hour later [1]. Astrid was already inside. 

“How was your date?” I asked her, without thinking. 

“How did you know I went on a date, you stalker?!” Astrid asked. Uh, oh for me. 

“Um... well... I kind of saw you... It’s a long story...” I replied. 

“Let’s get to bed and we’ll talk about it in the morning,” she said, and we went to sleep. 

-Scarlet K. 

[1]- Wtf did she do for an hour??


	28. Feelings... or Friends? (Juliette's POV)

I woke up feeling fresh and ready for a new day. I decided to go visit Scarlet. When I arrived in her cabin, I found an argument going on between Scarlet and Astrid. Scarlet was yelling at Astrid. 

“I was flying over the lake and I saw you. It was not on purpose!” she yelled. I listened to them arguing for a bit and it sounded like Scarlet was a stalker. They suddenly noticed me and looked embarrassed. 

Astrid asked me, “What do you need?” 

“Well, I was thinking we could go to the pool together. Julian and Lana are already there.” 

“Sure,” said Scarlet. They got changed. I was wearing a bathing suit under my clothes. Later, they came out. Scarlet and Astrid were both wearing gold bathing suits. 

“Is that a new suit?” I asked Scarlet. As far as I knew, Scarlet only had two bathing suits, a rainbow cat bikini and a black skull one-piece. 

“She’s borrowing one of mine,” replied Astrid. I guess they were still friends, despite the arguing. “Well, are we ready to go swimming?”asked Astrid. We walked to the camp pool. 

On the way, just curiously, I asked, “Are you guys still friends?”

“Yes! Of course! Why wouldn't we be?” Astrid replied. 

“Because you guys were arguing,” I said. 

“Arguing doesn't always end a friendship,” Scarlet told me. We got to the pool and saw Julian, Marie, and Lana waiting for us. 

Julian said, “Where have you been? I haven't seen you guys in, like, four million years!” 

“You saw us yesterday, Julian!” said Astrid. I snickered. True. Then we swam for like 30 minutes, and I spotted George at the snack bar. 

“George! Hey, it’s Juliette!” I said, blushing. He turned around and smiled. 

“Hey, Juliette. Do you want to share chips with me?” he asked, holding out a bowl of chips with five different dips. 

“Sure,” I said. We sat down on a bench and ate chips. I could literally sense people shipping us around us. After the chips were done, we jumped in the pool. I saw Astrid and Noah sharing a drink. How come she got a boyfriend in like one hour and my crush is still just my friend after two days?! George and I swam together, but I was too interested in looking around. I saw Astrid and Noah wearing heels and a tuxedo (What?), Marie and Julian kissing when they thought no one was looking, Lana and Remy dancing in the pool, and Scarlet flying around the pool (where do all these mysterious flying potions come from?). Other than Scarlet, it was all so romantic. But then I looked at George. My problem was that I was starting to like him, and I kind of thought he liked me too... but I didn't want to tell. First of all... awkward! Second of all... Neptune hated Athena. And George was an Athena kid. I know, forbidden love, so cool, right? But my dad would kill me. And then I was snapped out of my thoughts when George tapped me on the shoulder. 

“Hey, Juliette... um, I need to tell you something. Outside of the pool,” George said nervously. 

“Okay,” I said, getting too excited. Was he going to ask me out?! No way. Anyway, we left the snack shack (and out chips) behind. We were now in the forest, sitting awkwardly on logs facing each other. “So... why did you bring me here?” I asked. 

“Well... the thing is.... Um... I, uh... really like you, Juliette... and... um...” he said, blushing uncontrollably. 

“George,” I said, looking at him and blushing, “are you... um... asking me out?” I asked cautiously. 

He nodded, his whole head (including ears and neck) blushing. 

“Then... yes,” I said. “Tomorrow at Neptune’s Seafood Restaurant at 7:30 for breakfast,” George said. ThenI ran away suddenly. Why was this so awkward?! 

-Juliette V.


	29. Questions (Lana's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've done it. We've found the shortest chapter ever.

I was still dancing with Remy in the pool when Juliette came rushing over, her whole body blushing. [1]

“Whoa, Juliette! What happened?!” I asked. Astrid, who had finished her date with Noah, came up. 

“Juliette, did you get sunburned?” Astrid asked. 

“No...” George asked me out,” she said. Suddenly Noah came up and Astrid disappeared with him. 

“OMG!” I yelled. But I sensed that something was about to go wrong... 

-Lana W. 

[1]- I don't think this is even possible,, lol


	30. The End (of Love) (Julian's POV)

I was eating in the restaurant with Marie. She wasn't even eating; she was staring at me. 

“Hey, Mar Mar! Back to Earth!” I said. She immediately started eating. Gods, she was way too obsessed with me. Wait a second. Suddenly, a bubble in my heart popped [1]. I felt like I was suddenly wide awake. Oh my gods! I didn't even like Marie! [2] Why had I ever liked her? Just because she liked me. My life was getting more confusing by the second. The revealing truth had come: I only liked Marie because she liked me. And come to think of it, she only liked me because of who she thought I was. That famous, handsome, popular Julian who the Followers fangirled about. Blegh! Why was I dating this freakin’ girl?! 

“Hey, Marie,” I suddenly said. She looked up. “You know, the Followers are back together,” I said. 

“Wait, what? But they’re unstable without a leader!” she said. “Is there a new one? I don't need them fangirling about my Ju Ju!” she said. 

No. You’re the leader!” I said. 

“Wait... but I’m not a Follower!” Marie said. 

“Well, you will be once I break up with you!” I yelled, dropping the cold, hard truth right on Marie’s head. We drew looks from around the room. 

“Julian...?” Marie said softly. 

“I break up with you! You only like me for the popular celebrity Julian. Not me!” I said suddenly. I got up and walked straight to my cabin.   
Gods. I just realized how mean I was. 

-Julian V. 

[1]- What the heck is this metaphor??? lol  
[2]- This part doesn't even really make sense... like it clearly seemed like he liked her before.... but idk she was annoying and lowkey creepy anyway so...


	31. Drama (Plus Three Breakups) (Scarlet's POV)

I woke up really late, and Astrid was still sleeping. Suddenly, I heard a loud knock on the door. When I opened it, I saw a blur run by (which was actually Juliette). I sat back down on my bed. Astrid suddenly woke up. We looked over at Juliette. I suddenly realized that she was crying. 

“What’s wrong, Juliette?!” I asked, really worried. 

She wiped her tears and cried, “Me and George went on our first date this morning... and it just didn’t work out. George decided that we were better off as friends. I know it’s true, but....” Juliette collapsed, crying. “I don’t understand how you have a boyfriend after three days and mine broke up with me on my first date!” she said to Astrid. 

“I will correct that to did have a boyfriend,” Astrid said. My head turned from Juliette to Astrid. Juliette and I stared at her, puzzled. “Yesterday, Noah asked me a really deep question at dinner and then later said we needed space. So... we broke up,” Astrid said. She put her face in her pillow, crying. 

“You should be glad you don’t have a boyfriend,” said Juliette. 

“Uh... Yeahhh...” I said, really unconvincingly. At that point, Juliette and Astrid both collapsed, crying harder than ever, while I sat really awkwardly in between them, not knowing how to help. Later that day, Juliette, Astrid and I were all at lunch together. While eating silently, I noticed Julian sitting alone by the pool. We all seemed to silently agree, so we went to sit with him. But before we could say anything, Noah, who was in the pool, called Astrid’s name. 

“Sorry, guys,” she said, running off. 

Anyway, I asked Julian, “Why are you being all lonely sitting here by yourself?” 

“Um... I broke up with Marie yesterday,” he said. 

“WHAT?! Well she must’ve been really out of her mind to do that!” said Juliette. 

“Juliette! I said I broke up with Marie. I feel like she was using me. Plus, I only liked her because she liked me. But she only liked the me that the Followers saw,” he said, annoyed. 

“Well, I just broke up with George, and Astrid just broke up with Noah. We’ll all be single with you now!” Juliette said. 

“Yeah...” I said awkwardly (again). 

Anyway, Juliette said to her brother, “Julian... Marie is my best friend, though. Do you think you’ve ruined our relationship? Me and Marie’s friendship, I mean.” Suddenly I noticed Marie walking towards the pool, hand in hand with Dylan, the third most popular boy at camp [1] (who also happened to look almost exactly like Julian). 

“Juliette, Julian,” I said, pointing to the couple. 

“I knew it,” Julian said, shaking his head. 

“I’m going to try to talk to her,” said Juliette. I wished her good luck and sighed, really thankful that my life didn't have this much drama. 

-Scarlet K. 

[1]- Do they have some kind of written popularity hierarchy or something??


	32. More Drama (Juliette's POV)

I ran over to Marie and Dylan. 

“Hey, Marie,” I said. We were really good friends. I hope Julian hadn't ruined it for us. 

“Juliette! How can I talk to you after what Julian did to me?! Now I’m with Dylan, and I need to get out of all unhealthy relationships, especially with you,” Marie spat. 

“But- but Marie! I don't understand!” I said, tears coming to my eyes. She could date Dylan or hate Julian or whatever, but I still wanted us to be friends! 

“You’re too close to Julian to understand,” she said, turning her heel and walking away. The tears spewed out. Why was my life so horrible?! I might as well stay single and friendless for the rest of my life! I ran back to the bench where Julian and Scarlet sat. 

“I was right,” I said to Julian. “It’s all your fault. You ruined it.” Suddenly, Astrid came running over to us, crying. Out of nowhere, she started screaming bad things about someone, but we couldn't really understand. 

“Astrid, calm down! Who are you talking about?” asked Julian worriedly [1]. 

“I’m talking about Noah. He broke up with me, then wanted me to be his girlfriend again and when I said no, he kissed me!” Astrid said. She collapsed onto her knees, crying into her hands. “Why is this happening to me?!” she cried. Suddenly, Astrid stood up, screamed, “Enough!” and walked away like she had something important to accomplish. We all silently agreed and followed her [2]. She noticed, but didn't seem to care. As we walked a bit farther, we spotted Noah. 

“What are you doing to me?” Astrid asked him. We hung back, not wanting to get into this. 

“I made a mistake, Astrid. I’m sorry,” Noah said, pleading. Astrid looked like she didn't know what to say. Noah apologized again and said he was sorry. “Can you please just give me a second chance?” he pleaded. Astrid looked like she didn't know how to respond, so she just walked straight to the cabin. But when he followed her, she shut the door on his face. I decided that we should probably leave now. Scarlet came with Julian and I to our cabin. But just as we stepped through the door, my phone rang. It was Astrid. 

“Juliette, bring Scarlet and come to my cabin ASAP,” she said. 

“Astrid needs us,” I told Scarlet, dragging her away. Julian went inside and shut the door. 

When we arrived at Astrid’s cabin, she went from crying to screaming, “I can't do this anymore!” 

“What are you talking about?” I asked. 

“Noah!” Astrid exclaimed. “He is so confusing! I never want to see him again!” 

Scarlet said, “Well, why don't you break up with him once and for all? If he is that confusing I’m sure there’s a better person for you out there.” 

“I did,” Astrid said. “But he keeps asking to go out with me!” Then she paused. “I’m just gonna forget about him. He is irrelevant.” 

“Good idea,” I said. 

-Juliette V. 

[1]- Why do I lowkey ship Astrid and Julian tho  
[2]- Give her some space,,, bruh


	33. Newcomers (Lana's POV)

Today I had newcomer duty. It was one of my new jobs here at camp. I was at a small desk at the front of camp. A line of new demigods were lining up in front of me. 

“Thanks!” said the raven-haired girl I had just finished talking to. I spotted Astrid waving at me. While talking to the next demigod, I saw the black-haired girl walk over to Astrid. They started talking. When I was done, I snuck after Astrid and the girl. They talked and it seemed like they were becoming good friends [1]. Then I followed them to the lake. They arrived at the ruined pavilion by the lake. I listened in and caught her name: Logan. 

I hid behind a column and heard Logan ask Astrid, “Have you ever had a boyfriend who just uses you?” [2]

“Yes!” Astrid said right away. They suddenly got quieter and I couldn't hear them. Seeing them sitting together, the sky darkening every second, I suddenly realized that they kinda looked like a couple. But I had the feeling that Logan didn't like Astrid in that way, and how was I supposed to know if Astrid liked her, or even if she liked girls? I decided to leave them be and walked back to my cabin, but turned at the last second as Remy texted me to come to his cabin. I walked to the Demeter cabin and was once again pulled in by vines. 

“It’s just like old times,” I laughed. Remy quited me with a kiss. “So why’d you bring me here?” I asked, looking around the empty cabin. “And why is no one here?” 

“Bluebell’s at a sleepover, and apparently, some kid’s having a huge party tonight, so nobody’s here,” he said. “And... well... I just had a feeling that you’ve been hiding something from me, Lana. You’ve been acting kind of... fake lately.” [3]

“Fake?” I questioned, and suddenly the truth crashed down on me. I nearly started crying. I had been holding back this secret since I came to camp. “R-Remy, I have to tell you something... I’m- I’m not actually who you always thought I was,” I said. We sat down together on Remy’s bed. “When I was little, even though I didn't know that I was a daughter of Aphrodite, I was girly, but it was really just a little girl phase. When I got to camp and aged a bit, I realized that I actually hated all of the fashion, makeup, and peer pressure I had to endure, but the pressure made me cave in. I actually really like sports, and consider the real me a tomboy. I feel miserable. I’ve been faking it for pretty much all my life,” I cried, and Remy took my head onto his shoulder. [4]

“Honestly, it doesn't surprise me. The older you’ve gotten, I’ve noticed that you’ve often seemed fake-happy [5],” Remy said. “From now on, we don’t have to be as lovey-dovey if you don’t want to be [6], and you should really express yourself. The real you! We’re going to clean out your closet and go shopping for new clothes right away!” Remy smiled and I just kissed him. 

“I agree with you, but nothing is too lovey-dovey when it’s with you,” I said, smiling. I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders. No more secrets. I hugged Remy tightly. “I will never keep anything from you, Remy!” I said. 

-Lana W. 

[1]- That sure was fast  
[2]- Who just randomly asks a question like that??  
[3]- Geez.... now that's something to say to your girlfriend  
[4]- Ok but this doesn't really make sense at all.... Bruh does this ever actually happen?? No one is forcing her to be "girly",, bruh this was just the NLOG in 12 year old me acting up,, what was I thinking  
[5]- Then why didnt you ask her about it, bro???  
[6]- Ok but why does he think that because she's not "girly" she doesn't want to be "lovey-dovey" like bruh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well anyways this is where I stopped writing (in 2017). If you got this far, good or you I guess, I hope you enjoyed this nonsense lol. BTW I'm still attached to these characters and I'm actually writing a story using them, however I changed them a lot, and Scarlet, Theo, Lana, Astrid, and Remy are the main characters, while Juliette and Julian are only there for a few chapters. Also they're not demigods in the new story lol it's completely unrelated. 
> 
> Sorry for all the inconsistencies with the original material/plot holes etc. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading what my 12-year old brain came up with 4 years ago :)


End file.
